La Boutique du Samedi
by Mayunaise
Summary: Le samedi, les jumeaux Weasley tiennent un sexshop magique. Bourrée de produits coquins et de slogans sous forme de jeux-de-mots douteux, la boutique accueille aussi des clients... particuliers. Osez découvrir Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons, la gamme érotique de Fred et George Weasley ! Et peut-être repartirez-vous avec une potion La Trique sans Trac... COMPLETE
1. Une journée ordinaire - Matin

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je vous présente ma petite fic pour l'été, La Boutique du Samedi :D L'idée est simple. Deux ans après la guerre, Fred (miraculé pour les besoins de l'histoire) et George Weasley tiennent toujours leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Tous les samedi pourtant, le magasin ferme pour laisser place à la Boutique du Samedi : Polissonneries pour sorciers polissons. Le reste de la semaine, la vente de jouets pour adulte se fait par correspondance.

**Avertissement :** Il ne s'agit pas, à proprement parler, d'un twincest. En tout cas, pas de véritable slash FWGW. J'esquisse entre eux un amour chaste et prude. La fic est centrée sur la boutique et pas sur leur relation.

**Avertissement 2 :** Il est très fortement probable (euphémisme) que des couples/amours homosexuels soient évoqués. Genre, un canonique HPDM.

**Mon objectif :** partager avec vous des inventions débiles avec des jeux-de-mots vaseux, et accessoirement décrire le fonctionnement d'une boutique/le rapport aux clients. Et moi qui n'aime pas du tout écrire à la 1ère personne et au présent, j'me lance un défi personnel.

La fic, qui est plus une série d'OS qu'une fic à chapitres classique, comptera dans les cinq chapitres, organisés comme suit :

- Chapitre 1 & 2 : Une journée ordinaire dans la Boutique du Samedi. POV de George. Visite de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Chapitre 3, 4 & 5 : Trois clients/couples visitent la boutique et font des achats. Je n'ai pas toujours pas décidé qui... Je suis preneuse d'idées !

Normalement, j'écrirai et publierai un chapitre/semaine. Pour celles qui lisaient Les Enchaînés, j'espère que le changement de ton (bien plus léger) ne vous chamboulera/décevra pas !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages mentionnés/détournés/martyrisés ci-après appartiennent à JK Rowling. Vous reconnaitrez sans mal (du moins je l'espère !), les éléments issus de mon imagination tordue.

Le fanart qui sert d'IP à la fic est de ma blanche main.

**Note :** 1 gallion = 7,25 €

* * *

**LA BOUTIQUE DU SAMEDI  
**

**chapitre 1 : Une journée ordinaire **– **Matin**

* * *

**– 8H45 –**

On me réveille avec autant de délicatesse qu'un gorille en rut qui n'a pas baisé depuis deux heures.

- Debout !, ça gueule.

Facile à dire quand on est soi-même debout, et pas enroulé amoureusement dans des draps chauds et confortables, comme c'est actuellement mon cas.

Si je devais choisir entre mettre un orteil hors du lit et baiser avec la grand-tante Muriel, je choisirais, sans hésitation, la deuxième option. Heureusement pour mon intégrité mentale, le dilemme ne s'impose pas. Malheureusement pour mon esprit ensommeillé, la première option est la seule qui s'offre à moi.

- Allez !

C'est qu'il insiste, le Scroutt.

- T'as pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils viennent, quand même ?

Je souris malgré moi. Non, j'ai pas oublié.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux sur mon propre visage qui me regarde avec appréhension. C'est fou comme ses grands yeux bleus sont identiques aux miens.

- Non, j'ai pas oublié, je lui réponds.

Nom d'une pieuvre paraplégique, j'ai la pâteuse.

Que j'entame la discussion, c'est comme une invitation à me martyriser pour lui : il soulève la couette, se jette sur moi et me chatouille adroitement les côtes. Je n'essaie même pas de lutter, tellement je manque d'énergie, le matin. Pourtant, dès que je me mets à rire, il s'éloigne de moi comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais un dragon. Parce que « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.», bien sûr.

- George ?

- Hum ?

- Tu pues de la gueule, frangin ! Éloigne-toi de moi, c'est infect ! il crie.

Et il effectue un repli stratégique, en me tenant en respect avec sa baguette. Un fou ce type-là. Je ris une nouvelle fois avant de sortir du lit et on file à la salle de bain.

* * *

**– 9H00 –**

J'attends patiemment qu'il ait réglé son compte à la brosse à dents. Contrairement à moi, Fred a toujours la forme, au réveil. Il est capable de se lever, de choper sa baguette sur la table de chevet et de partir en vadrouille, sans même petit-déjeuner. Moi, il me faut du temps.

Doit y avoir une longue explication scientifique à ça, mais, perso, je suis sûr que ça a rapport à notre gémellité. A la naissance, il a tout simplement du recevoir, par erreur, deux doses d'énergie matinale au lieu d'une : la sienne et la mienne. Heureusement que j'arrive à démarrer et à tenir son rythme, le reste de la journée. Sinon, je vous dis pas l'enfer. Ce type a jamais entendu parler de sieste. Encore moins de grasse mat'.

Il me tend enfin la brosse à dents, qui fait pitié à voir, avec ses poils tout abîmés. Mais on l'aime bien. Le manche violet est gravé « F & G ». Ça me fait sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons. Maman nous en offrait une comme ça tous les deux mois, mais elle a arrêté il y a quelque temps. A peu près au même moment où elle a entendu parler de la Boutique du Samedi, d'ailleurs. Comme de par hasard.

Bien sûr, on pourrait métamorphoser une brosse à dents classique pour en obtenir une comme celle-là. Mais, je sais pas, je crois qu'on veut tacitement faire pitié à Maman. Un peu pour se venger. Il paraît que la seule fois où on lui a envoyé un paquet de nos nouveaux produits, elle a tout balancé au feu. En tout cas, c'est ce que Ginny nous a dit.

J'aurais pu payer une fortune pour voir la tête qu'elle a tiré en empoignant un de nos sextoys magiques, sans savoir ce que c'est.

* * *

**– 9H15 –**

On s'habille à toute vitesse, comme si on était poursuivis par une horde de clients furieux, puis on file à la réserve. Bien trop de choses à faire avant l'ouverture du magasin, et bien trop peu de retourneurs de temps dans ce bas monde, hélas.

Je chope un de nos catalogues et commence à l'étudier, mais l'autre me dérange déjà :

- Passe-moi ce carton, Georgie.

Je lui envoie d'un coup de baguette distrait.

- Et celui-ci, là. Le gros rose.

Une nouvelle boîte lévite jusqu'à lui, sans que je lève d'avantage les yeux de mon catalogue. J'efface deux produits de la liste. On ne vend définitivement plus de Dauphy « Un océan de luxure » ou de Dumbo « Jouir rime avec barrir ». Tout ça à cause de la SPAM (Société de Protection des Animaux Moldus), qui nous a accusés de ridiculiser et humilier les animaux sauvages proprement moldus. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien compris : Dauphy et Dumbo n'étaient pas le résultat de nos fantasmes malades et zoophiles, mais bien une ode à la beauté du règne animal. Et à leurs généreux attributs.

Par contre, à ce jour, aucune SPAS (Société de Protection des Animaux Sorciers) n'est venue nous emmerder avec Hulul et Minou. Peut-être qu'_eux_, ils comprennent l'intérêt de créer des objets de plaisir à forme animale. C'est pas de la zoophilie, c'est juste _drôle_.

- Ah, et attrape-moi les bons de commande là.

- Tu m'a pris pour feu Errol ou quoi ? je lui dis, avant de lui balancer plein de bons dans la figure.

Les papiers s'éparpillent tout autour de lui, comme une pluie d'énormes confettis. Il grommelle trente secondes pour la forme, puis se met à ranger, trier, étiqueter comme un acharné. Parfois, il me fait atrocement penser à Percy.

En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée de penser à Percy de si bonne heure : en l'espace de deux secondes, mon repas d'hier vient de faire le trajet inverse dans mon appareil digestif.

A côté de Fred qui range plein de trucs, moi, essayant de retenir mes haut-le-cœur, le teint nauséeux, je glande en regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

**– 9H30 –**

Plein de points noirs approchent lentement vers nous : c'est déjà l'heure du courrier.

J'ouvre la fenêtre d'un grand coup, pour faire peur à Fred. Ça rate pas : cet idiot était tellement concentré qu'il a sursauté comme le vieux Binns quand on lui pose une question. Il râle encore, tout en me lançant des regards mi-énervés, mi-amusés. Moi, j'ai déjà commencé à détacher les lettres que portent les vingt-deux hiboux. Ils font tous diligemment la queue en tendant la patte.

Les oiseaux sont à peine repartis que Fred ouvre déjà les enveloppes. Il les trie en marmonnant, les yeux un peu fous, mais avec le même ton monocorde : « admiratrice », « curriculum vitae », « commande semaine » « commande samedi », « menace de mort », « publicité mensongère ». Moi, j'attrape les lettres de fans au vol, pour en lire des extraits à voix hautes. Ce sont toujours les plus drôles.

- Écoute ça, Freddie : « Je viens de recevoir ma potion et ses performances vont bien au-delà de mes espérances ! » Après... il répète de trois façons différentes qu'on lui a sauvé sa vie... Et comment on a sauvé son mariage... normal... même si on est roux... oh, et il conclut sur « Grâce à vous monsieur et monsieur Weasley, j'ai retrouvé toute ma vitalité et mon endurance. Je vous suis redevable à vie » Et beh !

- Hum, grogne Fred en guise réponse.

Je pourrais tout aussi bien converser avec une poêle.

- Ha et celle-là ! « Je n'ai jamais été aussi _comblée _de ma vie ! Grâce à ma Chouette, je m'endors chaque soir sans souci et me réveille toujours de bonne humeur. Si un jour vous vous sentez seuls, je suis là... » Attends, si un jour on se sent _seuls _? je répète, médusé par ce que j'ai entre les mains.

Fred m'arrache la lettre des mains, relit le passage, me fait un regard suggestif style « toi, moi, une poignée de porte », le découpe, y colle un bout de sorcier collant et l'affiche sur notre tableau à perles. Depuis qu'il tient un magasin, ce type est devenu maniaque pour deux.

* * *

**– 9H45 –**

On descend directement à la boutique avec quelques cartons. Je pose la pile des bons de commande du jour sur le comptoir. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. On fait vite fait un tour de la Boutique du Samedi, histoire de vérifier que tout est bien en place.

Perso, je fais semblant de passer un coup de baguette sur les étagères pour enlever une couche de poussière inexistante. Fred, quant à lui, compte les produits, remplit les rayons à l'occasion. A un moment, il s'écrit, d'une voix faussement sanglotante :

- Oh non !

Il fait mine de s'arracher les cheveux par poignée. Je note qu'une de nos Farces et Attrapes, « Une touffe à ne savoir qu'en faire », aurait parfaitement cadrée avec le contexte. S'il n'y a pas songé, Fred se ramollit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait glapir comme un putois ? T'as eu une vision de... laisse-moi réfléchir... Ombrage se masturbant devant une photo de Fudge ?

- Si seulement ! Bien plus grave ! Il reste seulement dix Chouettes pour la journée ! Dix Chouettes, et un samedi ! Le seul jour où on ouvre !

- Du calme, damoiselle ! Je viens te secourir ! Réflexe, Freddie !

Je lui envoie un carton dans le bide. Carton : 1. Fred : 0. Il l'ouvre, et me regarde les yeux plein d'émotion, comme si la famille Malfoy venait de nous léguer son manoir et la clef de leur coffre à Gringotts.

- Plein de Chouettes ! Ho, George, tu sais quoi ?

- Hum ?

- T'es le plus beau de nous deux.

* * *

**– 10H –**

Ouverture du magasin. Le store disparaît, la vitrine brille de ses mille et une merveilles dont nous sommes les géniaux inventeurs, tout se met en branle. Notre boutique est certainement la plus colorée du Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques passants s'arrêtent pour nous saluer et retournent faire leurs courses. Il est un peu trop tôt pour s'intéresser à notre marchandise. Fred sifflote des notes sans suite, moi je guette l'arrivée de Verity. Dès qu'elle entre dans la boutique, avec tout juste deux minutes vingt de retard, on lui tire nos chapeaux, et on la laisse tranquillement installer la caisse. Nous, on file se procurer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Avant de transplaner au Chaudron Baveur comme les flemmards que nous sommes, je jette un dernier regard à notre devanture. Les mineurs y voient seulement celle de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux ainsi qu'un petit écriteau marqué « fermé le samedi et le dimanche ». Les sorciers de plus de dix-sept ans peuvent y voir tous nos produits pour adulte ainsi que la bannière :

_« La Boutique du Samedi : Polissonneries pour sorciers polissons. _

_Le reste de la semaine, H24 par Hibou postal »_

C'est discret, mais intriguant. En tout cas, c'est ce que nous a dit Lila, une nouvelle employée du Royaume du Hibou. L'animalerie nous prête régulièrement des oiseaux, quand la Poste est fermée. On se doit d'envoyer nos commandes le plus rapidement possible, et Merlin sait combien la Poste n'est pas une institution fiable.

Tom nous sert trois plateaux remplis de viennoiseries, de tasses fumantes et de petits biscuits. On lui dit de mettre ça sur notre ardoise, puis on retransplane à la boutique. Parce qu'on est_ vraiment _flemmards.

* * *

**– 10H15 –**

De retour au magasin avec le petit-déjeuner, on s'assied tranquillement au comptoir de la caisse – qui se transforme, dès qu'on casse la dalle, en bar à l'américaine. Notre petit cul posé confortablement sur nos tabourets hauts en bois et cuir authentiques, on surveille du coin de l'œil l'entrée du magasin.

Deux enfants regardent à travers la porte vitrée, essayant de voir si le magasin de Farces et Attrapes est vraiment fermé pour de vrai. Bien sûr, ils ne voient rien d'autre que notre local habituel, rempli de Chapeaux-sans-tête et de Boîtes-à-flemme, plongé dans le noir. Leur père les éloigne de notre boutique, l'air furieux. Lui, s'il a lu notre pancarte, voit très bien de quoi il en retourne. J'imagine sans mal la discussion :

_- Papa, pourquoi c'est fermé ? On est samedi, non ? Les autres boutiques sont ouvertes ! geint un des gosses. Je veux acheter des Plumes en sucre de canne roux véritable (« Produit Weasley certifié : arborez des taches de rousseur l'espace d'un quart d'heure ») !_

_- Ce n'est pas fermé. Enfin, le magasin pour enfant est fermé. Les propriétaires tiennent un autre magasin le samedi... pour les grands, explique le daron de mauvaise grâce. Et puis, ces bonbons sont très mauvais pour les dents._

_- Pourquoi on peut pas y aller ? Pourquoi c'est marqué fermé alors ? accuse l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vendent dans le magasin pour les grands ?_

_- C'est compliqué, heu... Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grands. Allez, qui veut une crêpe à la mélasse ?_

Fred regarde la petite famille s'éloigner, et le père jeter des regards furtifs dans notre direction.

- Peut-être qu'on aurait du l'inviter à entrer, non ? Il aurait pu faire un tour... remarque mon bro.

Verity lui lance un regard désespéré.

- Et il aurait laissé ses enfants devant la boutique ? Et s'il achète quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il leur raconte ? Et puis non, ce n'était pas un client potentiel. Il avait l'air trop... étroit d'esprit.

* * *

**– 10H30 –**

On commence à s'ennuyer. Verity et moi, on s'occupe des commandes postales. Il y en a douze. Un type a même commandé un coffret coquin DeLuxe. Il va bien s'amuser... On vérifie qu'il nous a bien envoyé la somme exacte – 10 gallions et 5 noises – et on emballe le tout. Il faudra bien deux hiboux pour transporter le paquet.

Fred griffonne, juché sur un tabouret, d'un air dangereusement absent, des esquisses de nouveaux produits. Il prend chaque vide dans nos étagères comme une insulte à son imagination. Effectivement, la Boutique du Samedi est si minimaliste, comparée au local de la semaine ! Lumière tamisée, tapis de velours, un choix de produits restreint... Ouais, on envoie du lourd, tout en finesse. Mais ça fait bizarrement vide. C'est Verity qui s'est occupée de la déco. Soi-disant que Fred et moi, on avait trop « tendance à surcharger ». Elle déplore continuellement notre manque flagrant de classe.

Fred me demande mon avis de temps à autre. Et soudain, sa main vole sur le parchemin, aussi rapidement que s'il avait cambriolé Gringotts et que les Gobelins étaient à ses trousses. Je me penche pour voir, détaille le prototype, acquiesce, et rédige un slogan-éclair. J'ai toujours été plus doué que Fred pour les slogans.

- Après Hulul « la seule Chouette qui vous donne des ailes » tu files la métaphore avec Batbat « le seul balai qui vole jusqu'au septième ciel » ? Sérieusement ? il me demande, sceptique.

- Affirmatif mon cher Freddie. Mes clientes raffolent de mes jeux-de-mots. Ça les fait rire. Et comme tu sais, Sorcière qui rit...

Il me donne un coup de coude et jette des coups d'œil angoissés à Verity, qui, heureusement, n'a rien entendu. C'est une jeune fille parfaitement charmante et à l'humour délicieux. Mais elle déteste les mauvaises plaisanteries.

* * *

**– 10H45 –**

C'est à mon tour, finalement, de traînasser. Parfois, je suis tenté par l'idée de me lever et d'apporter les colis à la Poste, mais sans conviction.

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. Une femme d'âge, de taille et de physique spectaculairement moyens entre d'un pas timide. Fred la laisse jeter un œil aux différents rayons – elle arbore un air réprobateur – puis s'approche d'elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle cherche. Et la rassurer. Elle doit avoir, comme la plupart des nouveaux clients, de nombreux préjugés – ou des réticences – à l'égard de notre marchandise.

- Vraiment ? demande-t-elle d'un air dubitatif, en lisant l'étiquette d'un flacon.

- Tout-à-fait, Madame. C'est testé.

Elle reporte son attention sur Fred.

- Et sur qui, je vous prie ?

Fred sourit, indémontable.

- Mais par nous, Madame.

J'apparais derrière mon frangin, avec un grand sourire.

- Fred et George Weasley, pour vous servir.

La cliente rougit et ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Si cette crème vous tente, nous pouvons toujours vous en offrir un échantillon.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Après tout, je voulais juste... regarder. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée.

Je fais venir une boîte ronde et métallique d'un des tiroirs du comptoir, et y dépose un échantillon de la crème en question.

- Tenez, Madame, je vous assure que c'est très efficace, je lui dis gentiment. Votre mari vous dévorera des pieds à la tête.

La cliente rougit une nouvelle fois, nous remercie d'une voix faible, plonge la boîte dans son sac, le referme bien et sort maladroitement de la boutique.

Certains clients sont si timides qu'il ne faut pas leur donner le choix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? questionne Verity.

- Une huile de massage comestible, je réponds en lui montrant un flacon « Entre pétrir et déguster, pourquoi choisir ? ».

Si encore elle cherchait un bâillon, ou un collier de chien, je lui aurais pas reproché d'être un peu gênée... mais bon, une huile de massage comestible ! Sa vie sexuelle ne devait pas être très très drôle.

* * *

**– 11H00 –**

L'ennui est de retour, pour nous faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Ponctué, parfois, par un ou deux curieux qui font un tour de la boutique en riant. Ils sont du genre à montrer du doigt quelques produits, à chuchoter frénétiquement et surtout à n'acheter strictement rien. Enfin, je suis mauvaise langue. Trois sorcières gloussantes, à peine majeures, ont chacune acheté un paquet de préservatifs. Je crois qu'elles ont pris une boîte de Doudou « Effleurer le ciel ou effleurer Doudou quelle différence ? », une boîte de Chez-moi « Jamais aussi à l'aise que Chez-moi » et une autre de Tic-Tac « Prend ton pied... et ton temps ». Je les avais vues observer avec intérêt notre tourniquet à Condo, « Se préserver sans réserve ». Les prix oscillent entre onze mornilles et un gallion et onze mornilles par boîte.

Je fais pour la énième fois un tour du magasin, m'approche d'un présentoir et lance soudain à Fred, occupé à faire un concours de blagues pourries avec Verity :

- Attend, le seul slogan que t'as trouvé c'est « Potion dur à cuire » ? Mais c'est nul ! Fred, mon cher Fred, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il me fait une grimace de dégoût, qui signifie « Désolé, je ne suis pas digne d'être ton frère, George Weasley, je m'incline devant ton humour terrible, illumine-moi. Renie-moi aussi, ça doit être trop humiliant pour toi d'avoir le même faciès que moi. »

Je donne un coup de baguette énergique, et tous les flacons de la rangée se nomment maintenant « Potion miracle : la trique sans trac ».

- Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? il se lamente.

Verity glousse doucement, pour ne pas faire de peine à Fred. Elle est amoureuse de lui, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Fred a toujours, pour une inexplicable raison, été le préféré de nous deux. Ça ne me dérange pas : je suis du même avis.

* * *

**– 11H15 –**

Un couple de jeunes, ils doivent avoir vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans, entre dans la Boutique. Contrairement à notre première cliente, ils n'ont pas l'air réticent, mais plutôt craintif.

- Bonjour ! les apostrophe Verity.

C'est toujours elle qui s'occupe des couples. Elle les met plus à l'aise.

- Bonjour, répond le garçon. Nous cherchions...

Et il s'arrête là.

Étonnamment, c'est sa copine qui reprend, sans même rougir.

-... quelque chose qui pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle.

Verity leur fait un sourire encourageant, pour qu'ils développent un peu plus. Mais ils ne semblent pas savoir quoi dire d'autre, alors elle leur propose simplement de faire un tour du magasin ensemble, pour mieux cerner leurs attentes.

- Sur cette étagère, vous avez tous les produits de la gamme « Vibrez de plaisir ». Notre vente numéro un est Hulul la Chouette, déclinée en sept coloris, tous désillusionnables, pour plus de discrétion. Elle existe aussi en trois gabarits différents. Pour vous faire une idée, nous en avons vendu une cinquantaine cette semaine, par hibou postal. La boutique n'est ouverte que le samedi, mais nous sommes disponibles H24 par courrier.

- Vous parliez de gabarit, c'est-à-dire ? demande la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semble qu'elle n'a retenu que ça du discours de notre vendeuse. Verity sourit, et se lance dans une longue explication :

- Hulul en taille S est transportable partout. Elle se glisse facilement dans la poche et entre entièrement dans le vagin et dans l'anus. Même si vous la portez sous votre jupe, elle est indétectable. La taille M est plus encombrante, la tête de la Chouette dépassera de l'orifice. Cette taille procure cependant un plaisir plus intense, réservée aux moments intimes. Il n'est pas question de sortir dans la rue avec, on vous repérerait immédiatement. Enfin, la taille DeLuxe est équipée d'un sort permanent de réduction-amplification. Elle s'adapte à tous vos besoins, et fonctionne sans baguette.

* * *

**– 11H30 –**

Fred et moi, on regarde à travers la vitrine, pour voir si d'autres clients potentiels se présentent, mais il n'y a personne. Quel samedi pourri. D'un côté, nous sommes en novembre, il ne fait ni beau, ni chaud. Noël n'est pas encore là, Halloween vient de passer... Période creuse. Heureusement qu'il est bientôt midi, et qu'on va pouvoir ouvrir le café.

Le jeune couple s'éternise un peu.

- Vous avez d'autres modèles ?

Verity attrape Benguy, « la seule baguette que le sorcier choisit ». La boîte est une création de Fred. C'est tout simplement un étui vert à baguette, comme ceux que vendait Ollivander, quand il tenait encore sa boutique. Il y a des années.

- Benguy est aussi un de nos produits-phare. Elle existe en deux modèles. Benguy « la baguette la plus souple du monde » imite le bois d'If, très flexible. Elle est très facile à utiliser, même pour les néophytes. L'autre version, Benguy « la baguette la plus raide du monde » imite parfaitement la texture rugueuse d'une baguette en bois de sapin, un bois très rigide. Elle est recommandée aux habitués, et est vendue accompagnée d'un pot de Lulub « ça glisse tout seul ». Les deux modèles sont adaptés à une insertion vaginale ou anale.

Les deux amoureux se questionnent du regard.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir. Si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque renseignement, n'hésitez pas, conclut notre employée avec un sourire, avant de nous rejoindre au comptoir.

Après cinq minutes de chuchotements intenses, le couple vient à nous.

- Nous prenons une Chouette DeLuxe, et une baguette souple, déclare la cliente, en nous tendant les boîtes.

- Ça vous fera trois gallions et six mornilles, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous mets tout ça dans un sac à discrétion absolue, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**– 11H45 –**

D'autres clients entrent, peut-être encouragés par l'air ravi qu'arborent nos deux tourtereaux, qui sortent enfin de la boutique. Depuis qu'on a ouvert la Boutique du Samedi, il y a quelques mois, notre chiffre d'affaire augmente peu à peu. On a eu du mal à se décider de fermer Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux le samedi, le jour où les familles arpentent le chemin de Traverse. On avait vraiment peur de perdre énormément d'argent et de créer une foule de mécontents. Finalement, ça s'est fait sans trop d'anicroche. De toute façon, il fallait absolument une boutique physique pour notre gamme adulte.

En effet, on recevait bien trop de commandes par hibou. Leur traitement était trop long : là où le client se sert, paye sur place et se charge lui-même du transport jusqu'à son domicile ; la vente par correspondance contraint à emballer, envoyer et parfois échanger les coupons contre des gallions à Gringotts, quand le client n'envoyait pas directement l'argent. La Boutique du Samedi rééquilibre.

Bien sûr, on reçoit encore beaucoup de commandes par hibou, mais les clients savent maintenant que s'ils veulent se déplacer et obtenir leurs produits de suite, ils le peuvent. Et ça, ça nous déresponsabilise de la lenteur des hiboux (et de notre propre lenteur, aussi, un peu).

Et puis, quand, pendant la semaine, les enfants traînent de force leurs parents acheter nos bêtises absolument nécessaires à tout jeune sorcier qui se respecte, les parents en question sont interpellés par notre banderole. Ils reviendront peut-être le samedi seuls pour étudier de plus près notre gamme pour adulte. C'est Dumbledore et sa limite d'âge, autour de la Coupe de feu, il y a des années, qui nous ont soufflé le fonctionnement de la Boutique.

Pendant la semaine, notre magasin physique ne vend que nos produits pour sorciers facétieux. Cependant, nous recevons de nombreuses commandes par Hiboux Postaux pour « Fred et George Weasley, Polissonnerie pour sorciers polissons ». Et le samedi, nous fermons le local habituel et ouvrons la Boutique du Samedi.

Au tout début, on avait envisagé de tenir les deux boutiques en même temps : si un mineur entrait, on était au local habituel ; si un adulte entrait, on se retrouvait entourés de sextoys. Mais c'était trop de boulot. Et on avait peur de perturber le continuum espace-temps. On aurait pas voulu créer un paradoxe temporel** (1)**, avec nos histoires de canard vibrant, quand même.

* * *

**– 12H00 –**

Un homme, ni jeune ni vieux, se présente, alors qu'on installe la machine à café et qu'on commence à sortir des tasses, des assiettes, des trucs comme ça.

- Bonjour, messieurs Weasley !

- Bonjour, m'sieur ! on lui répond en chœur.

C'est un habitué. Il vient tous les samedis, sans exception, depuis qu'on a ouvert la Boutique. Et il achète, avec une constance étonnante, toujours la même chose.

- Nous vous avons mis votre produit de côté, monsieur, Fred dit poliment mais avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Il lui tend une boîte de « Gourmandises secrètes pour sorciers discrets », des bonbons dont les parfums sont aussi variés que douteux. C'est Fred qui en a trouvé la majorité, dont, entre autres : aisselle de brune, cheveux de Vélane, sueur post-coïtale. Ça me dépasse un peu, mais pourquoi pas.

Notre client en consomme apparemment après chaque repas. Comme un café, en moins liquide, moins amer et moins chaud, selon ses dires. Et puis, ce n'est pas sucré, aucun risque d'attraper une carie. En plus, ça ne coûte que seize mornilles. Tous ça, ce sont ses arguments.

- Vous ne seriez pas tenté par un petit café, monsieur ? demande Verity, avec un sourire.

- C'est gentil, mais la prochaine fois, il répond, en glissant la boîte dans son sac-à-dos.

Bah, samedi prochain, il viendra et achètera la même boîte de Gourmandises. Étrange bonhomme. Je me demande ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Mais on ne juge pas les clients, ici.

* * *

**– 12H15 –**

Je commence à avoir faim. Avec une synchronisation travaillée depuis notre naissance, nos estomacs se mettent à grogner.

- Fred, j'ai faim.

- C'est fou, j'avais pas deviné, il se moque, cet idiot.

Je lui tape gentiment l'arrière du crâne et lui tends une bouteille.

- C'est la maison qui régale, allez bois !

Son regard suspicieux fait des aller-retours entre mon visage innocent et la bouteille qu'il tient dans la main, sans oser l'ouvrir.

J'ai vraiment une oreillole, mais malheureusement, mon frère me connaît mieux que je ne le pensais.

- Cette bouteille ne contiendrait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, du Flash « Pour un anus mis à-nu ? »

J'acquiesce énergiquement.

Flash, c'est une lotion à étaler sur et dans l'arrière-train, et qui, pour faire court, permet de voir à l'intérieur. Pour les fétichistes qui veulent absolument vérifier si leur âme-sœur a fait caca ce matin ou pas. Non, je plaisante.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il en boive ! Quand on l'a créé, il y a quelques mois, on l'a testé par voie orale, histoire de pas vendre des trucs toxiques. Le seul effet que ça a eu, à part un goût particulier, c'est de nous faire briller les fesses pendant 24H. D'où le petit nom « Flash ».

Fred me lance un regard désabusé, et repose la bouteille dans un carton, derrière la caisse.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvre.

- Bonjour ! Un caphro, s'il-vous-plaît, fait un client, en s'asseyant au comptoir.

Verity lui amène sa consommation, et encaisse les trois mornilles. Le caphro, c'est mon invention. Un café normal, à part qu'il stimule la libido et excite les papilles. What else ?

* * *

–** 12H30 –**

Avec nos bêtises, on a toujours pas mangé ni bu, alors que, désormais, plusieurs clients sont attablés au comptoir, et grignotent des toasts et des sandwiches maison, aux goûts et textures particulières. Mon petit chouchou, c'est l'Octopussy** (2)**. C'est informe, visqueux, rose et violet, luisant, gluant et ça fait du bruit quand on le mange. Mais c'est coul. Enfin, je trouve le concept coul, et les clients un peu fétichiste approuvent.

- Georgie ! mon jumeau m'appelle amoureusement.

C'est à mon tour de regarder avec suspicion.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Fred se tortille les doigts, et me dit :

- Je pensais t'inviter à manger une assiette de pâtes. Tu sais... nos... pâtes maison.

Je m'approche de lui, hausse un sourcil suggestif, et me lèche les lèvres avec langueur.

- Nos pâtes maison ? Tu mâcheras les pâtes pour moi et me nourriras en m'embrassant ?

- J'avais plutôt en tête quelque chose... comme ça, il me murmure à mon unique oreille, en caressant mon torse.

Je frissonne, les yeux fermés. Merlin que c'est bon de dire des conneries !

- Bon, allez, viens, on va manger, il fait en me repoussant gentiment.

Verity, Fred et moi, on s'assied au bar, un peu à l'écart des clients. On se sert de bonnes grosses assiettes de pâtes aux formes triviales mais si drôles. Pour finir, on se permet un petit dessert « L'Or gasme ». Un gâteau doré et léger comme un nuage. Comme après le sexe. C'est si bon ! Mais consommer nos propres produits, ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus rentable pour notre commerce, hélas.

Une sorcière, trente ans, rigole en nous lançant des œillades. Apparemment, elle n'a rien contre les roux. Ou bien contre les roux de vingt-deux ans propriétaires d'une boutique qui marche bien, en pleine période de Reconstruction. La Guerre à laquelle on a réchappé, c'était il y a seulement deux petites années. Et nombreux sont les commerces du chemin de Traverse qui n'y ont pas survécus.

Ça craint, voilà que je deviens cynique. Ça doit être la peur de perdre Fred, pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, de perdre tout le monde, qui a un peu enterré mon humour.

* * *

**– 12H45 –**

On discute tranquillement avec des clients. Ils nous font des suggestions, donnent des avis. Ils sont pas bêtes, en fait. Quand on bosse dans un magasin, on a un peu trop l'habitude à prendre les clients pour des attardés. Pourtant, la plupart des personnes qui poussent la porte de la boutique sont corrects, mais on ne retient que les quelques-uns qui ne le sont pas, hélas.

- Et pourquoi vous ne mettriez pas plus en évidence votre gamme homosexuelle ? nous demande un client, gay comme un pinson.

- Nous ne souhaitons pas diviser les différentes pratiques sexuelles, répond Verity, avec un sourire. Que ce soit entre deux personnes de sexe différent ou non, les classiques restent les mêmes : rapports oraux, pénétration, toucher... Vous retrouverez tous les accessoires pour anus et pénis dans les différents rayons.

Le client semble satisfait de la réponse, même s'il grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à « Oui, mais bon, les sextoys pour gays sont quand même différents de ceux pour hétéros ». Et il a en partie raison. Verity ne lui a pas dit toute la vérité : si on n'a pas une gamme homosexuelle, c'est seulement pour ne pas perdre nos clients amateur de sodomie... féminine uniquement. En gros, ménager les homophobes.

C'est un peu triste, mais c'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire, à notre niveau. Ne pas déranger les petits homophobes attardés et tout de même fournir des jouets à tous ceux qui sont intéressés. Si le client achète, le client est roi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui fait penser.

* * *

**– 1H00 –**

Penser à tout ça m'a un peu déprimé. Je file m'occuper d'un couple d'habitués. Depuis qu'on a ouvert, ils ont certainement acquis l'intégralité de notre marchandise – et parfois en plusieurs exemplaires. Leur appétit sexuel n'a pas de fin. C'est tout juste si venir une fois par semaine pour se réapprovisionner leur permet de survivre. Ils sont mignons.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont à la recherche de « joujous un peu extrêmes ». Extrêmes, ces deux-là le sont déjà, pourtant. Il y a une semaine, on leur a conçu deux combinaisons sur mesure en cuir, à commande vocale. A chaque fois que la personne coincée à l'intérieur criait, la tenue se resserrait sur elle. Bien sûr, il y avait une limite – sinon on nous aurait reproché, à juste titre, de vendre des armes mortelles et d'être complices d'homicide accidentel.

- Alors, dites-moi, comment s'est passée votre séance avec les combinaisons ? je demande, avec politesse.

Après tout, peut-être qu'on pourrait en commercialiser.

Le couple rigole.

- C'était extraordinaire. Le col était si étroit que je me suis évanoui. J'ai a-do-ré, déclare rêveusement l'homme.

- Il était si fébrile ! Son sexe enserré, ses deux fesses toutes moulées... et il n'arrêtait pas de gémir, ce petit masochiste, confit sa compagne.

Peut-être qu'on va pas en produire d'autres de combi, en fait.

- Verity, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux venir voir ? j'appelle.

Ma vendeuse arrive, après avoir servi des moules-frites à un vieux à l'air lubrique, qui la reluque sans gêne.

- George, tu as besoin de moi ?

- Nos deux clients cherchent des joujous portables en public. J'allais leur proposer les capteurs incaptables, mais j'aurais voulu que tu leur expliques comme tu sais si bien faire...

Et je la laisse se lancer dans un de ses monologues qu'elle adore.

- Les capteurs incaptables, ce sont des sortes de ventouses et de pinces que vous posez tous les deux sur votre corps, en-dessous de vos vêtements. Dès qu'ils sont en place, il vous suffit de dire « Activo » et vous sentirez chacun ce que l'autre ressent. Tout l'intérêt de ces petits bijoux se trouve dans les sorties en public : il vous suffit de caresser discrètement votre poitrine pour que votre partenaire sente votre main sur sa poitrine.

- C'est parfait. Et est-ce qu'on peut mettre les capteurs sur les parties... intimes ? s'enquiert la cliente, en jetant en coup d'œil au croupion de son soumis.

- Bien sûr. Le kit est composé de dix pinces, dix ventouses, deux petits et deux gros plugs, deux œuf et deux anneaux.

Le nombre d'items impressionne visiblement l'homme. On a juste prévu de la marge. Si un couple lesbien veut l'utiliser par exemple, les quatre plugs peuvent toujours être utiles.

- Et à combien vendez-vous ce merveilleux coffret ?

- Six gallions et quatre mornilles. Mais la maison vous le fait à cinq gallions... comme vous êtes nos plus fidèles clients, intervient Fred.

* * *

**(1) Continuum espace-temps & paradoxe temporel : **Référence à Retour vers le futur et à Emmett, un de mes personnages préférés de toute l'histoire des personnages.

**(2) Octopussy :** Je trouvais le jeu-de-mot rigolo. C'est aussi un James Bond de John Glen, sorti en 83.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !** C'était vraiment pas facile d'écrire quart d'heure par quart d'heure, à la première personne. \o/

Au prochain chapitre (Une journée ordinaire – après-midi) Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent visiter la boutique.

Franchement,** j'apprécierais grave un petit message de ta part**. Si t'as aimé, pas aimé, tu t'es fait chier, a ri un peu, a des remarques, exprime-toi !

Et surtout, **si t'as une idée de client seul ou en couple**, homo, hétéro, gérontophile, (je prends tout) c'est l'occasion de me confier tes fantasmes les plus fous.


	2. Une journée ordinaire - Après-midi

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **Voici le deuxième chapitre de la Boutique du Samedi, dans lequel Ron, Hermione et Harry débarquent à la boutique.

**Je vous rappelle que :** deux ans après la guerre, Fred (toujours en vie, oui !) et George tiennent toujours leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Le samedi, la boutique ferme et laisse place à la Boutique du Samedi, dans laquelle seule une personne majeure peut entrer.

La fic comptera cinq chapitres, à raison d'un chapitre/semaine :

- chapitres 1 & 2 : Une journée ordinaire dans la Boutique du Samedi. POV de George.

- chapitres 3, 4 & 5 : Trois clients/couples passent à la boutique et font des achats. J'ai quelques idées... mais je vous écoute quand même :)

**Note :** 1 gallion = 7,25 €

Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**LA BOUTIQUE DU SAMEDI**

**chapitre 2 : Une journée ordinaire – Après-midi**

**– 1H15 –**

Après avoir acheté, sans aucune hésitation, un kit de capteurs incaptables, nos deux habitués sortent de la boutique. Ou du moins, ils essayent : mais quand ils poussent la porte, cette dernière leur revient dans la figure. Ils se retrouvent alors nez à nez avec trois tronches qui ne me sont pas inconnues. Et pour cause : l'une d'entre elles est celle du type le plus célèbre de la communauté magique... et une autre celle du plus insupportable des petits frères de la planète : le mien.

- Bonjour et au revoir, monsieur Potter, roucoule notre cliente, en le reconnaissant.

Ses ongles longs font mine de caresser le visage du Survivant, sans pour autant le toucher. Harry – et c'est compréhensible – a un mouvement de recul, mais il salue le couple avec maladresse.

La femme tire alors son compagnon (le terme « soumis » serait bien plus exact) dans la rue. Elle se retourne un instant, sûrement pour immortaliser la vision de l'Elu entrant dans un sexshop, en plein jour.

Nul doute que si un de ses journalistes passait dans le coin, la Gazette pourrait peut-être redevenir, l'espace de quelques jours, le quotidien n°1 de l'Angleterre, après deux ans à essayer de reconstruire son image, sans grand succès.

Un travail acharné, mais perdu d'avance : après la Guerre, plus personne ne voulait entendre parler de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le nom évoquait trop le temps honteux de la collaboration avec Vous-savez-qui et l'opposition à Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, le Chicaneur, longtemps considéré comme le vilain petit canard, est le journal national. On considère d'ailleurs, après des années de moqueries, Xenophilius Lovegood avec un grand respect, et même avec dévotion.

Il semblerait même que le Ministère ait dépêché une expédition sur les traces du Ronflak Cornu. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de la véracité de l'info : l'article qui en parlait provenait justement du Chicaneur...

- Saluuuuut, chantonne Fred, ravi de voir enfin arriver nos invités.

- Sa...lut, répond notre petit frère, en dévisageant le sextoy que Fred tient dans la main, l'air d'avoir vu Rusard et Pince s'adonnant à des jeux saiksuals.

Il jette des coups d'œil tout autour de lui avec un mélange de gêne et de méfiance.

- Salut, dit Harry, en nous serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Bonjour, dit distraitement Hermione. Ho, vous avez des livres ?

* * *

**– 1H30 –**

Mon jumeau se tourne vers moi et me sourit sournoisement. Hermione n'a rien vu, la malheureuse.

- Viens, je vais te montrer, fait-il en prenant l'innocente jeune fille par le bras.

Il l'amène jusqu'aux étagères du fond, où, effectivement, s'entassent de nombreux rouleaux de parchemin, des grimoires, des livres, aussi. Il farfouille rapidement dedans et lui tend finalement une revue, l'air bien trop réjoui pour ne pas être suspect.

- Venez, je fais aux deux autres, en les éloignant le plus possible de Fred et Hermione.

J'appréhende un peu la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle ne tarde pas : quand Ron tend la main pour étudier de plus près une de nos plantes Volupté « Promis : je ne serai pas la seule belle plante dans votre chambre », sa copine pousse un glapissement indigné.

- Vous osez vendre ça ?! elle s'exclame, en agitant furieusement le livre dans les airs.

On dirait qu'elle chasse des insectes invisibles. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucun client. Un scandale comme ça, ça nuit carrément aux affaires.

Fred lève les mains en signe de non-agression mais la brune ne décolère pas.

- Hermione, c'est ça le commerce ! Ça se vend comme des petites tartes à la mélasse ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est pas nous qui les écrivons, on a pas le temps ni l'inspiration pour ça... On se contente de les lire et de les publier, pas vrai George ?

Ce traître de Fred ! Il tient tant que ça à me voir quitter le monde des vivants, ou quoi ? Peut-être... oui... c'est ça !

- Freddie ! Tu as toujours détesté avoir un jumeau, c'est ça ? Oui, tu me désignes comme bouc émissaire ! Depuis toujours, tu veux être un exemplaire unique... je l'accuse, la voix agitée de faux sanglots. Si tu m'avais demandé... je t'aurais dit que tu étais déjà unique _à mes yeux_ !

Ron verdit tandis que Fred se jette enfin dans mes bras tendus, en me murmurant « Jamais. Nous combattrons Hermione tous les deux, comme un seul ». Mais la jeune fille ne se laisse pas démonter par de si tendres manifestations d'amour fraternelle. Elle marche lentement vers nous.

Instinctivement, Ron et Harry font un pas en arrière, mais elle ne les voit même pas. Son regard furieux est seulement destiné à Fred et à moi. Charmant.

- George ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça ? elle fulmine.

Je peux presque voir des gouttelettes de morve s'échapper de son nez, tellement ses narines sont dilatées, sous l'effet de la colère.

Ron penche la tête pour lire le titre du livret qu'elle a dans les mains et il devient encore plus vert qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il ressemble désormais à s'y méprendre aux choux de Bruxelles que Maman fait et que personne n'aime, mais que tout le monde mange. Ou pas : quand on était gosses, avec Fred, on les donnait à manger à Croûtard, pour emmerder Percy. Avant, j'avais un peu de peine pour ce pauvre rat, maintenant que je sais qu'il était ce répugnant Pettigrow, tout remord a disparu dans mon cœur. On aurait du lui en donner bien plus, des trucs dégueus à bouffer.

Notre petit frère chuchote le titre de la revue à Harry qui, lui, éclate de rire, s'attirant les regards venimeux de sa meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! elle crie. Vous employez mon nom et mon identité pour écrire des histoires pornographiques !

- Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est pas _si grave_ que ça ! Puis, je te l'ai dit, nous ne les écrivons pas. Des auteurs nous envoient leurs manuscrits par hibou, nous en sélectionnant certains. Et, à raison de deux mornilles et cinq noises par semaine, nous les multiplions et les vendons pour eux. C'est eux qui fixent les prix, on prend seulement une commission dessus. C'est une façon comme une autre pour eux de se faire connaître ! Et toi qui défends toutes les causes perdues, tu devrais apprécier le concept, non ? fait Fred.

* * *

**– 1H45 –**

Je soupire. Franchement, souvent je me dis qu'il de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit son jumeau et pas Percy ou Ron. Je me jette à sa rescousse, avant que ses bijoux de famille ne disparaissent sous les coups de pied rageurs de Hermione.

- Fred n'a pas tort, tu sais. Déjà, nous ne sommes que des intermédiaires, pas la peine de s'énerver sur nous. Et puis, imagine le plaisir d'un auteur de voir son bouquin publié et vendu ! Par exemple, celui que tu as dans les mains (elle lance un regard dédaigneux à _La lionne et le serpent : une romance entre H.G et D.M_) a déjà été vendu à...

Je réfléchis. On publie cette histoire depuis deux semaines et elle rencontre un succès fou. Un tel succès qu'on a reçu des précommandes pour la suite, alors qu'aucune suite n'est encore prévue. Étant donné que la Boutique n'est ouverte que le samedi, nous en vendons la majorité par courrier postal, avec envoi discret, bien entendu.

- Je dirais plus ou moins cent cinquante, voire deux cents.

- Deux cents ? Fred, George, vous êtes en train de me dire que deux cents personnes ont lu cette phrase, je cite : « Sa longue chevelure brune caressait le beau visage du blond en face d'elle et lui chatouillait le bout du nez, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi langoureux et délicieux que celui qu'ils partageaient en ce moment-même ». Et en plus, c'est mal écrit !

Hermione se fige soudain. J'ai très peur qu'elle sorte un énorme Code Civil de son minuscule sac de perles et qu'elle se mette à lire un article concernant l'exploitation du nom d'un personnage public sans autorisation préalable. On peut, en ce cas, déjà commencer à ranger nos affaires. En effet, la copine de Ron fait des études de Droit, et elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à nous poursuivre en justice.

- Mais pourquoi les auteurs passent-ils par vous ? Ils pourraient tout aussi bien multiplier et envoyer eux-mêmes leurs nouvelles aux lecteurs. Vous ne faites que leur soutirer de l'argent, au final, renifle-t-elle.

- Mais qui gérerait les commandes ? Qui ferait la pub ? Et non, un auteur ne peut pas faire sa pub tout seul, c'est triste. Avec Fred et Verity, on a créé un label qualité, le label rose. Toutes les histoires érotiques qu'on distribue sont garanties sans faute d'orthographe et avec happy end. On s'occupe aussi de les classer par genre, d'en faire des résumés et des critiques dans notre catalogue... C'est tout un travail, tu sais.

Je lui prends le livre des mains, feuillette les pages à vive allure, pour arriver au point culminant de l'action.

- Observe quand même le talent de l'auteur : « Une lueur sauvage dansait dans les yeux acier, comme du métal en fusion. Le Serpentard lui maintenait fermement les bras au sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, prise au piège. Alors, lentement, il enfonça son... »

- Ça suffit ! cria Ron, mal-à-l'aise.

Fred lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Tu as raison. On devrait plutôt mettre en avant les histoires dont tu es le héros...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Explique-moi plutôt comment fonctionne tes plantes, là.

* * *

**– 2H00 –**

Le frérot tient toujours à la main un pot qui contient une fleur violette, une Volupté à l'air particulièrement narquois. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Ron la dévisage de façon presque insultante, mais la fleur ne se vexe pas. Au contraire, une de ses feuilles caresse paresseusement ses doigts. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de devoir nous le rembourser, Ron aurait certainement lâché le pot.

- C'est très simple ! dit Fred, avec sa voix d'expert.

Quand il a ce ton-là, il imite Verity à la perfection. Je la cherche des yeux. Elle s'occupe d'un jeune homme encapuchonné, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

- Tu mets une Volupté sur ta table de nuit. Pendant ton sommeil, elle t'envoie des ondes bienfaitrices qui stimulent ton pouvoir de séduction et ta production de phéromones. Le lendemain matin, tu te réveilles frais et dispo, et ton potentiel attractif a été multiplié par mille. Le point fort de ce produit, c'est qu'il s'auto-entretient. Volupté te rend attirant. En conséquent, tu ramènes de jolies conquêtes chez toi. Vous couchez ensemble et Volupté se nourrit de ça, et peut continuer à stimuler ton sex-appeal. Et ainsi de suite. C'est une de nos plus belles créations.

- Attends, si j'ai bien compris, cette... plante (la Volupté fait un nouveau clin d'œil à Ron, qui repose vite le pot sur son étagère) s'alimente de sexe ? fait Ron, effaré.

Hermione, qui s'est légèrement calmée depuis, demande aussitôt :

- Comment faites-vous pour les entretenir, alors ? Elles devraient dépérir, dans le magasin !

Je prends Fred par la taille et réponds pour nous deux :

- Ça, ma jolie, je suis certain que tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Ron manque de dégueuler par les oreilles, tellement il est pâle. Il sort prendre l'air, suivi par Harry, qui lui tapote gentiment l'épaule à intervalles réguliers.

* * *

**– 2H15 –**

- Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être donner un petit frère à Volupté, me dit Fred.

- De quel genre ? demande Harry, qui jusque-là s'était fait plutôt discret.

Il a passé quelques minutes avec Ron dehors, mais le vent de Novembre l'a vite ramené à l'intérieur de la boutique. Depuis, il regarde les vitrines, en souriant parfois. Je le dévisage et estime qu'il est assez digne de confiance. Ce n'est pas lui qui me volerait l'idée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une plante qui... je sais pas... qui murmure des mots coquins... ouais grave !

Fred est déjà en train de griffonner. Souvent, c'est lui qui s'occupe du design et du packaging, moi je me charge des slogans et de la pub. Il marmonne si fort que Harry fait mine de se rapprocher mais je le retiens.

- Ne dérange jamais Fred quand il est dans cet état-là... Viens, on va demander à Hermione si elle n'a pas une idée de slogan.

Au passage, je souffle des mots doux à Verity, qui me lance un regard plein de pitié. Texto, ses yeux me disent : « George, je t'aime bien, vieux. Mais tu sais que même si vous avez la même trombine, c'est de ton frère que je suis amoureuse ». C'est une plaisanterie récurrente entre nous, bien entendu : aucune ambiguïté. On s'amuse et occasionnellement, on amuse les clients. C'est toujours sympa pour eux de se rendre compte qu'on est humains.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

La brune nous montre _A la croisée des mondes, il y a nous : une romance entre H.G et D.M_ **(1)**.

- Ça t'intéresse, au final, je la charrie.

- Pas du tout, je prends des notes sur l'ennemi. Je connais déjà son pseudo, son âge et les tournures de phrases qu'il emploie le plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, en fait ?

Je préfère ne pas lui révéler le nom de notre auteur le plus prolifique, elle en mourrait.

- Quels sont les mots coquins que tu préfères ? Pour les filles, j'ai en tête : « Mon petit pot de miel, viens-là que je t'enfonce ma cuillère » et pour les gars : « Tu sais quoi, beau gosse ? Ton kiki est exquis ». Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Le silence et un regard blasé sont sa seule réponse.

* * *

**– 2H30 –**

- Viens par là Harry, je vais te montrer un truc marrant, je lui dis, en m'éloignant de Hermione.

Il me suit, sans se douter de rien. Je monte sur une échelle et lui lance un objet rangé tout en haut d'une étagère. Harry se demande sûrement pourquoi le produit est si difficile d'accès, mais la réponse s'impose d'elle-même.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est !

Je souris seulement, et cours vite rejoindre Ron, avant que notre brun préféré n'explose. Mon frère est toujours dehors, occupé à regarder la vitrine. De bonne grâce, je réponds à ses questions. Mais très vite, bien trop vite à mon goût, la porte claque à côté de nous, et un Harry Potter furieux me balance un déguisement à la gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que... demande Ron.

Mais, tout comme Harry, il devine rapidement de quoi il s'agit. Je replie la combinaison « En un éclair, revêtez _sa_ peau », mais déjà quelques curieux ont aperçu le tissu couleur chair, une touffe de cheveux noirs et hirsutes, des sourcils épais et un éclair sur le front.

Étrangement, cet épisode, qui pourrait être désastreux pour Fred et moi, s'avère une occasion rêvée de faire notre pub.

- Vous faites une démonstration publique, c'est cela ? demande un passant.

En effet, la présence de Harry Potter et de la combinaison seconde-peau Harry Potter portent à confusion.

- Sorcières et sorciers ! Depuis quelques mois, tous les samedis, notre boutique de Farces et Attrapes se métamorphose en magasin polisson ! Qui d'entre vous a eu la curiosité ou l'audace de franchir ses portes, je ne le sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, nous descendons dans la rue pour vous convaincre de l'efficacité de nos produits !

Je marque une pause.

- A ma gauche, Harry Potter !

Les passants, amassés en un arc-de-cercle compact, applaudissent et saluent le petit brun. Je sens son regard meurtrier, mais je me laisse pas démonter.

- A ma droite, Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, et accessoirement, mon petit frère adoré !

Les applaudissements sont plus modestes, mais présents. Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ron, dans quelques instants, va revêtir la combinaison Harry Potter « En un éclair, revêtez _sa_ peau ». Vous pourrez alors comparer l'original et sa copie parfaite !

Ron me murmure « Tu me le paieras au centuple » mais il s'exécute, sûrement oppressé par le regard des badauds. Il enfile la seconde-peau par dessus ses vêtements, l'air dubitatif. Mais dès que la combinaison se referme sur son visage, elle ondule et module son corps. En quelques secondes, mon petit frère pataud s'est transformé, du moins en apparence, en brun gringalet, pâle, assez poilu et... entièrement nu.

Les spectateurs applaudissent, une vieille femme réclame même le strip-tease du véritable Harry Potter, pour comparer. Je distribue des cartes de visite ; la foule se dissout. Ron se débarrasse, mort de honte, de sa combinaison. Harry la ramasse et en fait une boule, qu'il cale sous son bras.

Mais il n'est pas aussi énervé qu'il en a l'air. En passant à côté de moi, il me chuchote :

- Il faudra les modifier : la mienne est plus grosse que ça.

* * *

**– 2H45 –**

Hermione, malgré son mépris pour nos nouvelles pornographiques, fouine toujours dans la bibliothèque. Elle caresse les tranches, feuillette un livre, le repose, le rouge aux joues, avant d'en reprendre un autre. A un moment, elle fronce les sourcils puis interpelle Verity. Il semble qu'elle nous en veut toujours un peu.

- Verity, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi... D'où vient cet ouvrage ?

La brune tient à la main un gros grimoire vert foncé, aux coins dorés et usés. Notre employée s'illumine aussitôt.

- C'est un très ancien recueil médical traitant de la sexualité des Moldus. Bien sûr, il est rempli de fables : nous avons reconnu depuis longtemps que leur sexualité et la nôtre sont plutôt similaires et qu'ils ne s'accouplent pas comme des chèvres. Cependant, toute sa valeur est historique. Et puis, la plupart des constatations et des illustrations sont à mourir de rire.

Hermione a l'air terriblement intéressée. Elle ouvre le bouquin, presque religieusement. Ses yeux dansent à toute vitesse dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle lit en diagonale. Parfois, son regard se fige quelques secondes : elle regarde une image, et puis reprend de plus belle.

- Je le prends ! Combien vaut-il ?

Verity se tourne vers Fred. Effectivement, quand on a acheté ce bouquin à Mondingus, c'était plus pour son côté pittoresque que dans l'idée de le revendre un jour. On avait même pas fixé de prix, persuadés qu'il servirait longtemps de déco.

- Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir... Prendrais-tu un autre produit avec ? demande mon jumeau.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle, et fait lentement « non » de la tête.

- Alors ça te coûtera quatre gallions et quinze mornilles.

Je sais qu'elle fait mentalement la conversion en argent moldu, mais je n'ai aucun idée du résultat. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à leur système monétaire. Nous, au moins, il est _logique_. Alors que le leur est terriblement compliqué !

- Pour ce prix-là, tu peux bien lui jeter un petit Reparo, non ? demande-t-elle.

Fred lance le sort sur le livre, qui se met à briller faiblement. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir changé d'état. Je suis sûr que Hermione relancera le sort de réparation chez elle, avec un résultat bien plus satisfaisant. Mais bon, elle devait estimer que le prix était un peu exagéré.

* * *

**– 3H00 –**

Harry s'est retiré dans un recoin de la boutique. Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir. Il est vrai que, même s'il était déjà outrageusement célèbre dans son enfance et son adolescence, c'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il apparaît quelque part, il semble que, par un très étrange enchantement, toutes les personnes à dix kilomètres à la ronde sont au courant.

Déjà, le simple fait qu'il soit, avec Ron et Hermione, sur le Chemin de Traverse un samedi après-midi relève de l'exploit. Il a sûrement utilisé un puissant sort de dissimulation, pour passer incognito parmi tous les promeneurs. En ce moment-même, il se cache des clients derrière le rayon « érotico-exotique ».

Je l'observe d'un œil. De l'autre, je surveille des jeunes à peine majeurs qui ont l'air d'avoir rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui que de tripoter tous nos produits les uns après les autres.

- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, je les interpelle. Je vous demanderai de ne pas trop manipuler les produits. Par contre, si vous le désirez, je peux vous renseigner.

L'un d'eux me regarde, s'arrête sur le badge sur ma poitrine, « George – Directeur ».

- Vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur. On fait que regarder, juré. On touchera plus.

Mais dès que je m'éloigne un peu, je les vois se saisir de quelques-uns de nos fourreaux pour pénis : « ma queue serait grande, puissante et jolie » **(2)**. Exaspéré, je laisse à Verity le soin de les tenir à l'œil et je m'approche de Fred et Harry, en pleine discussion.

- Je t'assure !

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, vraiment !

- Mais pour de vrai ?

- Oui, je te le jure !

- Oh, par les bijoux de famille de Papa ! s'écrit mon répugnant jumeau, alors que Harry et moi faisons mine de vomir. George ! Harry Potter, devant moi, vient de nous donner une idée en or !

Et voilà que Harry est obligé de raconter, pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, qu'il a un jour eu en sa possession des boucles d'oreilles faites en gingembre nain, dont l'odeur attirait et excitait tous les êtres humains aux alentours **(3)**.

- Et du coup, l'effet... je questionne.

- En gros, le porteur des boucles devient un aimant sur pattes.

- Ça pourrait être un produit merveilleux ! J'imagine déjà le slogan « Depuis que tu portes ça, je suis gingembre de toi ». Ou bien en faire simplement un parfum, ce serait plus facile. Mais comment s'en procurer ? On devrait refaire appel à Mondingus...

- Pour plus de précision, je pense que vous pouvez contacter Luna, c'est elle qui me les avait confectionnées. Je crois qu'elle en fait pousser dans son jardin.

Je brûle de lui demander qui les a portées et dans quelles circonstances il s'est vu offert un tel cadeau, mais je me tais. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler.

* * *

**– 3H15 –**

- Mademoiselle ! appelle un des garçons de tout-à-l'heure.

- Oui, je suis à vous dans trente secondes, répond Verity, en train d'encaisser une très vieille femme.

Si je l'avais croisée dans la rue, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle n'avait plus de vie sexuelle depuis au moins cinquante ans. Mais elle est présentement en train d'acheter des œufs de dragon vibrants « Si vous tremblez... ce n'est pas de peur ». Étonnante, l'espèce humaine, parfois.

- Laisse, cocotte, je vais prendre la caisse. Vas-y.

Verity me remercie d'un sourire et part renseigner les jeunes. Leurs regards accrochent à son badge « Verity **–** Employée ».

- Ça, là, c'est efficace ?

Le client lui tend un plumeau coquin « Des frissons... et pas seulement dans le dos ».

- Ce plumeau est décliné en quatre coloris : noir, rose, violet et blanc. Les plumes sont sélectionnées avec soin pour une douceur et une légèreté optimales. Son utilisation et son entretien sont très faciles. Il est adapté pour toutes les parties du corps et pour les deux sexes...

- Je veux pas vous offenser, mademoiselle, mais moi je veux juste savoir si ça marche. Le reste, on s'en fout.

- Bien sûr, chaque objet de cette boutique est testé avant sa vente, répond vaillamment notre employée.

- Par qui ? Vous avez testé ? Vous avez pris votre pied avec ? Chacun des deux patrons, là, ils l'ont testé sur vous ? Si ça marche pas, j'en veux pas.

Je suis en train de compter la monnaie à rendre à mon client, sinon je me serais déjà levé pour venir en aide à Verity. Mais Fred m'a devancé, comme toujours. Le voilà qui fait sortir les trois jeunes du magasin.

- Franchement, certaines personnes n'ont aucun respect ! Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle ? demande gentiment un vieil homme, venu acheter une boîte de caphro, notre café aphrodisiaque.

* * *

**– 3H30 –**

Ron s'amuse avec un de nos gadgets qui a beaucoup de succès auprès des couples un peu timides : une toupie à fantasmes. « Laissez-vous guider là où vous n'osez pas aller ». Le principe est simple. La personne qui la lance voit quatre de ses fantasmes s'écrire sur les quatre faces de la toupie. Après, libre au partenaire d'accepter ou de ne pas accepter celui sur lequel elle s'arrête. Il suffit de la relancer pour en faire apparaître d'autres.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, alors je m'approche discrètement, dans l'espoir de surprendre un désir très secret.

- « L'amour sous les étoiles » ? Wouah, je savais pas qu'il était si romantique, le petit Ronald !

- Hey ! il fait, en essayant de cacher les autres faces de la toupie.

Mais par un malencontreux hasard, il la fait tomber par terre et elle s'immobilise sur « être considéré comme une chaise ». Vite, je remets la main dessus : les quatre cases s'effacent, en attente d'un nouveau lancer.

- Tu as vu, George ? Dis-moi, tu as vu ce qui était marqué ? Ron me demande, les yeux fous.

Il a l'air si effrayé, je veux pas lui faire de peine. De toute façon, on juge pas les clients, ici.

- Non, non, t'inquiète pas, frangin. J'ai posé la main dessus trop tôt. Pourquoi, tu as des choses à cacher ?

- Tout le monde a son petit jardin secret, déclare Hermione, qui vient sortir son copain de l'embarras.

- Sauf George et moi, on se dit tout, fait mon jumeau, me prenant la toupie des mains pour la remettre sur son présentoir. Quand on a testé les premiers prototypes, c'était terrible : la toupie jouait à la beuglante et elle gueulait nos fantasmes à tue-tête... Ce type (il me désigne de la tête) est trop hard pour moi. J'ai vomi au moins dix fois en deux jours.

Quel imbécile. Moi j'ai vomi vingt fois en deux jours.

* * *

**– 3H45 –**

- Bonjour ! s'exclame une cliente, la quarantaine.

Elle porte de grosses bagues aux doigts.

- J'ai vu dans votre catalogue que vous faisiez des jouets fantaisie pour homme...

Verity étant de nouveau en caisse, Fred à ses côtés, c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

- Parfaitement ! Je vous laisse me suivre s'il-vous-plaît.

On fait quelques pas dans les rayons, puis je m'arrête devant celui qui l'intéresse.

- Voici tous nos produits solo pour homme.

Tout de suite, elle se penche, examine les étiquettes et les descriptions, les boîtes. Au moins une cliente qui sait se prendre en charge. Bien sûr, il est naturel que les clients sollicitent nos conseils pour notre marchandise, plutôt spécialisée, mais la plupart ne prennent même pas la peine de regarder et juger par eux-mêmes. Soit ils ont une très faible estime d'eux-mêmes, ce que je ne leur souhaite pas, soit ils sont fainéants. Je vous laisse trancher, moi, je retourne vers la cliente qui, finalement, a besoin de moi.

- Jeune homme, je voulais savoir s'il était possible de personnaliser vos engins.

- Bien s...

- En effet, je souhaite offrir ce merveilleux... pied à mon concubin. Cependant, je suis per-su-a-dée qu'il l'apprécierait bien plus s'il était serti de quelques pierres. Nu, sans même un peu de vernis sur les ongles, il est un peu glauque, tout de même. Je ne remets pas en question la finition de vos articles, loin de là, je souhaitais simplement offrir quelque chose d'unique et qui porte, comme qui dirait, ma marque personnelle.

Tout en parlant, elle tient le modèle d'exposition et fait briller ses nombreux bijoux.

On a conçu de nombreux masturbateurs « Être en solo, c'est rigolo » pour homme, mais celui-ci est certainement le plus grotesque. Entre les bouches, vagins et anus de toutes sortes, parmi les fantasques extraterrestres, chimères et autres bêtises, il y a « Le pied ». De tous nos produits, c'est un des seuls qui ne possède pas de slogan propre (« Prenez votre pied » étant bien trop facile).

Je ne pensais pas en vendre un de sitôt, et encore moins à une femme très sérieuse et très riche. En effet, j'imaginais plutôt ça comme un de ces cadeaux d'anniversaire idiots qu'on offre parfois à ses potes, quand on a vingt ans. Comme nous.

- Oui, oui c'est poss...

- Alors, c'est arrangé. Je vous ai tout noté sur ce parchemin. Je viendrai le chercher la semaine prochaine. Il me faudra aussi un paquet cadeau assorti. Bonne après-midi, monsieur.

Après m'avoir fourré sa feuille dans la main, elle sort de la boutique en trombe.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle a marqué, et manque de défaillir.

- Verity, je te remplace en caisse. Prends-ça et va chez le Bijoutier d'urgence, s'il-te-plaît.

* * *

**– 4H00 –**

La journée est plutôt bonne, en fait. Ron, Hermione et Harry sont sortis se poser à une terrasse, tant que le climat le permet encore. J'aimerais bien les rejoindre, sérieusement, mais il paraît que la caisse ne va pas se tenir toute seule. Depuis ce matin, Verity a fait sept prélèvements. Contrairement aux Moldus qui, il paraît, paient leurs achats à l'aide d'une carte – une carte ! –, nous, sorciers, nous préférons voir la transaction se faire physiquement, avec des pièces. Mais qui dit pièces, dit montagne d'or dans la caisse, qui, au bout d'un moment, manque de déborder.

On ne peut donc pas garder éternellement dans la caisse tout l'argent qu'on nous refile. Dès qu'il y a plus de cent gallions dedans, on en sort soixante-dix, qu'on met dans une bourse, puis on range tout ça au coffre. Et quand on a le temps, on passe à Gringotts pour tout déposer dans la chambre forte du magasin.

Sept prélèvements, c'est-à-dire presque cinq cents gallions de chiffre d'affaire. C'est pas mal, pour un petit magasin comme le nôtre.** (4)**

- Ça vous fait un gallion et trois noises, s'il-vous-plaît, j'énonce, presque automatiquement.

- Trois noises ? Attendez, j'ai peut-être la monnaie.

Le client renverse ses poches sur le comptoir : un bout de plume, un morceau de parchemin, des miettes de biscuit et une capsule de bièraubeurre, des pièces non identifiables et même, si je n'm'abuse, un ticket de métro moldu. Mais trois noises, point du tout.

- Heu, en fait, je les ai pas. Attendez, je récupère mon bazar...

Parfois, c'est fou comme certains sorciers ont des petits airs de Cracmols. Ce client, par exemple, aurait tout aussi bien pu donner un petit coup de baguette et mon comptoir était niquel. Mais non, il faut qu'il utilise ses doigts, qui sont pas très dégourdis, en plus.

Je vois que Fred aussi a son client encombrant de la journée. Il y a toujours un ou deux, voire même trois ou quatre, qui sont exaspérants.

- Vous ne proposez pas de carte de fidélité, monsieur... monsieur Fred ? Vous devriez, pourtant.

Il commence à faire non de la tête mais se ravise aussitôt.

- Mais si, évidemment qu'on en propose. George, tu m'envoies les formulaires de carte, s'il-te-plaît ?

Je demande à mon couple de clients de patienter une petite seconde. Ce satané jumeau ! Non, nous ne faisons pas de cartes de fidélité. Enfin, avant maintenant. Je sors un parchemin et écrit rapidement « Formulaire d'adhésion au programme de fidélité » en dessous de l'entête :

_« Fred et George Weasley_

_93, Chemin de Traverse – Londres_

_La Boutique de la semaine : Farces pour sorciers facétieux _

_ou_

_La Boutique du Samedi : Polissonneries pour sorciers polissons »_

Puis je lui envoie le papier, et retourne vite à mes clients, qui commencent à s'impatienter. La plupart ne souhaitent pas s'éterniser dans notre magasin. Peut-être ont-ils peur que plus ils y passent de temps, plus leur perversion augmente.

- Voilà monsieur. Il vous suffit d'inscrire notre nom et prénom ici... Là, une petite signature... un coup de votre baguette et c'est tout bon ! dit Fred.

Puis, il rajoute, à la cantonade :

- A chaque parchemin de fidélité ouvert, nous offrons un bon de un gallion, valable quatre semaines. Et si vous le dépensez la semaine suivant l'ouverture du parchemin, nous vous offrons une bougie éternelle dont l'intensité, la couleur et la forme s'adapte à votre activité « Vous êtes plutôt diurne ou nocturne ? », un produit qui vaut un gallion et quatre mornilles !

* * *

**– 4H15 –**

Verity revient, à première vue, les mains vides. Mais elle se dirige vers l'arrière-boutique, avec un regard dans ma direction. J'abandonne la caisse à Fred et la rejoins. En temps ordinaire, elle aurait appelé mon jumeau, plutôt que moi. Mais c'est moi qui ai eu la cliente au Pied, alors c'est avec moi qu'elle doit traiter.

- George, elle a demandé une quantité phénoménale de pierres ! Je me suis arrangée avec le bijoutier pour qu'il me fasse un prix, étant donné qu'on a déjà fait une petite commande chez lui la semaine dernière... elle me dit, en sortant un minuscule coffret de sa poche.

Effectivement, on fabrique quelques bijoux, aux effets divers. Mon petit chouchou c'est le collier-câlin « Être deux, sans les inconvénients ». C'est un collier en velours noir, tout simple en apparence mais qui, porté, procure du réconfort et une sensation d'enveloppement. Du moins, c'était l'idée de départ de Verity, mais selon Fred, c'était un peu trop tendre. Du coup, il a rajouté trois petites pierres, qui correspondent à trois sensations différentes : la rose, c'est le câlin ; la rouge, le câlin coquin et la violette, l'apogée du coquin câlin.

- Regarde. Il y a une pierre précieuse pour chaque orteil et toute une série qui fait le tour de la cheville.

- Combien ça t'a coûté ?

- Il y a huit petites pierres de moins d'un carat et cinq de deux carats. Je les ai eues à cent gallions.

Je crise presque. C'est cher ! Tout en étant pas si cher, il s'agit tout de même de pierres. Heureusement que Verity, tout-à-l'heure, a reconnu la cliente : il s'agit de la propriétaire d'une grande partie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle est à la tête d'une très riche et très vieille famille. Comme quoi, même eux ont des fantasmes bizarres.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à monter ces cailloux brillants sur le Pied et à confectionner une boîte et un paquet assortis. Ah, et à déterminer à quel prix on va pouvoir lui vendre cette petite merveille...

* * *

**– 4H30 –**

Ron, Hermione et Harry regardent à travers la vitrine s'il n'y a pas trop de monde, avant de revenir dans la boutique. En fait, c'est plutôt inattendu mais finalement, Hermione est la seule à nous avoir acheté quelque chose pour l'instant...

- Vous ne faites que squatter, finalement ! leur lance joyeusement Fred en équilibre sur une échelle.

Il est en train de remplir une étagère de Chouettes. On se croirait dans une animalerie.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on achète ici ? s'exclame Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Ronald ? je demande. Nos produits ne sont pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, c'est juste que...

- Bon, moi je vais vous prendre ça, dit Harry, en désignant un article.

- Monsieur Potter, excellent choix ! il s'agit d'un compas magique ! Je vais vous montrer.

Verity se met sur la pointe des pieds, puis sautille de façon ridicule sans atteindre la boîte. Harry qui n'est pas bien grand, ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Ron n'a visiblement pas capté qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de sa grande taille : il est trop halluciné que son meilleur ami achète quelque chose chez nous. Il n'y a, en fin de compte, que Fred qui réagit : il fait glisser son échelle vers notre employée et lui remet un écrin métallique, avant de repartir à ses affaires.

- Le compas du rêve : « A ne pas prendre dans l'œil mais en prendre plein les yeux » ! C'est une de mes idées. Vous positionnez le compas sur votre main... ne vous inquiétez pas, la pointe ne pique pas.

Harry observe, enchanté, le compas prendre les mesures de sa main. L'outil se déplace, calcule et jauge. Quand il a fini, il se met à s'agiter.

- Voilà, quand il a pris vos mesures, vous pouvez le poser sur un morceau de parchemin. Oui, il faut que ce soit vous qui le posiez. Okay. Maintenant, regardez-le, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

Dès qu'il est en contact avec la feuille, le compas se met à danser. Il glisse, trace, se courbe, saute, esquissant des traits sans appuyer, comme s'il hésitait. Il ralentit, puis reprend à toute vitesse. Arc de cercle après arc de cercle, un corps se dessine. Les mains, les coudes, le cou, les fesses se précisent.

En tout, il faut un quart d'heure précis au compas pour qu'il réalise le portrait rêvé du corps-frère de Harry.

- Voilà ! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Selon tes mesures et les lignes de ta main, un corps avec les proportions et les lignes de celui-ci formerait un très bon écho avec le tien. Mais tout comme ton corps, ton corps-frère change : l'intérêt du compas du rêve est qu'il s'adapte. Si tu l'avais essayé ce matin, il aurait peut-être donné un résultat différent.

Le brun hoche de la tête, plie soigneusement le dessin et le glisse dans sa poche.

- Combien je te dois, Fred ? fait Harry, en s'approchant du comptoir, derrière lequel mon jumeau se tient.

Fred a la capacité à être partout à la fois. C'est presque terrifiant.

- C'est gratuit pour toi.

- Encore cette histoire ? Ça remonte à... quatre ans ! Combien ça coûte, Verity, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Heu, c'est-à-dire que si Fred vous l'offre...

- Bon, tiens, voilà cinq gallions et maintenant, débrouille-toi.

* * *

**– 4H45 –**

Harry sort de la boutique, manifestement troublé, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis derrière lui. Il n'a même pas pris de sac discret. Son désarroi est tel qu'il n'a pas non plus pensé à s'appliquer un sort de dissimulation. Résultat : les gamins le pointent du doigt en criant et les parents, qui voient bien de quel genre de magasin il sort, s'indignent et rouspètent. Quel mauvais exemple il donne, le héros national !

- Combien, ça coûtait, en vrai ? me demande Ron.

- Trois gallions. Il m'en a laissé beaucoup trop !

- Parfait !

Et Ron file à l'autre bout de la boutique. Il revient vite avec plusieurs boîtes de capotes magiques.

- Tu es si prude, mon enfant, je lui fais. Ca te fera un gallion et cinq mornilles, s'il-te-plaît.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Harry a laissé deux gallions et tes trois articles en valent trois et cinq mornilles. Un gallion et cinq mornilles, s'il-te-plaît.

Ron grommelle, me tend la monnaie et marmonne quelque chose comme « Ne surtout pas en parler à Maman ». Puis, Hermione lui prend la main, et ils quittent la boutique.

Après eux, tout est calme.

* * *

**(1) _A la croisée des mondes, il y a nous : une romance entre H.G et D.M_ : **Petite référence à une saga grandiose, que je relis en ce moment.

**(2) "ma queue serait grande, puissante et jolie"** **:** Extrait de la chanson de Darby "je veux une queue" (Winnie l'Ourson). Si tu ne connais pas, checkes de suite, c'est épique.

**(3) Les boucles d'oreilles en gingembre nain : **Pour en savoir plus sur cet étrange épisode de la vie de Harry Potter, se référer à l'épilogue des Enchaînés, qui peut être lu comme un O.S.

**(4) Les prélèvements :** C'est une procédure de caisse, je n'invente rien.

**Voilà**, héhé. J'espère que cette après-midi dans un sexshop vous a plu ! C'est vraiment épuisant d'inventer toutes ces bêtises :)

Au prochain chapitre, des clients... passent à la boutique ! Pour ceux-là, c'est décidé, mais pour les deux chapitres suivants, pas encore. Alors si t'as un bébé que t'imagines bien pervers, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Si tu pouvais me laisser un petit mot,** marque de ton passage et de ta lecture**, avec ce que tu en as pensé, ce serait vraiment choupinet-trognon.


	3. Samedi 25 novembre 2000

**Bonsoir bonjour !** J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Pour ma part, j'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire cette semaine (bien trop d'heures sup), donc un léger retard mais voici le chapitre 3 ! Et je retourne à la troisième personne et au passé

Je remercie **Anonymous** (Pour répondre à ton question, Harry est célibataire pour l'instant), **Sheenyu** (Ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies !) et **Yona** (Wouah, que d'effort pour retrouver la fic, merci merci !) pour leurs reviews. C'est adorable. Bien sûr, je remercie tout le monde de façon générale.

**Je vous rappelle que :** deux ans après la guerre, Fred (toujours en vie, oui !) et George tiennent toujours leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Le samedi, la boutique ferme et laisse place à la Boutique du Samedi, magasin pour adultes, dans laquelle seule une personne majeure peut entrer.

La fic (à mi-chemin entre une série d'OS et une fic à chapitres) entame sa deuxième partie : les chapitres 3, 4 & 5 font le récit de trois visites à la Boutique, avec tout de même une continuité dans l'intrigue (si intrigue il y a !)

Qui seront les heureux élus d'aujourd'hui, hihi ? (je vous préviens : l'ambiance est peut-être un chouïa moins légère car j'ai tenu à traiter les personnages de façon à qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC)

**Note :** 1 gallion = 7,25 €

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA BOUTIQUE DU SAMEDI**

**chapitre 3 : Samedi 25 novembre 2000**

En ce samedi 24 novembre 2001, 18H30, le Chemin de Traverse était désert. Le ciel était noir, et la rue, d'ordinaire si animée, résonnait sinistrement quand une silhouette maladroite venait à trébucher sur un pavé. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait : des soupirs brumeux, et, parfois, l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement d'une gouttière et formait des flaques pâles, entre les pierres grises. Même les vitrines, couvertes de buée, semblaient attendre avec impatience de s'éteindre, comme si lutter contre la grisaille était un effort trop important.

C'était un temps de pluie, sans la pluie. Un temps à rester chez soi et à fuir la morosité ambiante. Un Moldu aurait certainement invité quelques potes à partager un jeu, l'apéro, un repas et, pourquoi pas, à mater un film à la con. Mais les sorciers, eux, ne cherchaient pas à tromper l'humeur maussade de Novembre. Ils l'acceptaient et attendaient juste_ que ça passe_. Alors, on se cloîtrait chez soi, rideaux tirés.

Au 93 du Chemin, on participait activement à la journée-déprime. Tout le monde était au ralenti : Fred, habituellement survolté, était affalé sur le comptoir de caisse. Apparemment, son objectif immédiat était de fusionner avec le meuble. George, assis sur un tabouret haut, regardait fixement l'horloge du magasin, dont les aiguilles semblaient avancer à reculons. Sa bouche béait légèrement, lui donnant l'air particulièrement idiot. Même Verity avait renoncé à aligner, ranger et ordonner les produits comme elle le faisait si bien d'ordinaire. Certes, elle tenait bien un plumeau à la main mais époussetait du vide, l'air hagard.

Pourtant, malgré l'absence flagrante de clients et de motivation quelconque, personne ne suggéra de fermer la boutique plus tôt. Ou plutôt, personne n'y pensa. Leurs cerveaux avaient fui quelque part au soleil, loin, très loin de Londres. Dans le Sud de la France, peut-être, où l'hiver arriverait, comme chaque année, avec quelques mois de retard.

Aussi, quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, leurs trois regards se tournèrent-ils exagérément lentement vers les nouveaux venus. Mais dès qu'ils découvrirent qui étaient leurs premiers clients depuis ce qu'il leur semblait des semaines entières, il leur fallut seulement un quart de seconde pour s'extraire de leur torpeur. Leur air de limaces pas fraîches laissa place à une immense perplexité.

* * *

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé les voir dans une boutique comme celle qu'ils tenaient, et pourtant, Fred et George les connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Même s'ils avaient porté des capuches, des lunettes de soleil et des fausses barbes, ils les auraient reconnus entre mille. Combien de fois est-ce qu'Arthur leur avait parlé d'eux ? Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu Ron et Harry se plaindre de leur fils ?

Mais, comme on dit, l'impossible n'existe pas : les trois têtes blondes, sur le paillasson de la Boutique du Samedi, en étaient la preuve ultime. Narcissa, Lucius et Draco Malfoy venaient d'entrer de leur plein gré dans le magasin des deux traîtres à leur sang qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Et dans quel magasin !

- Et bien, heureusement que je ne m'attendais pas à être reçu avec des courbettes et des serments d'allégeance fébriles, j'aurais été on-ne-peut-plus déçu, fit Lucius Malfoy, brisant le silence.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique, tic qu'il avait vraisemblablement transmis à son fils unique. C'était fou comme le daron avait la gueule du gosse. Ou le contraire.

Pourtant, il semblait que son ton, hautain et méprisan, était nuancé par un certain embarras. Comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose, mais qu'il avait trop de pudeur pour en parler. Comme quand on a grave envie de couler un bronze – excusez le langage – pendant une réunion ultra-sérieuse, mais qu'on ose pas trop y aller.

Mais Lucius Malfoy avait fait sa grosse commission ce matin, au réveil. Et il n'était certainement pas entré dans un magasin de sextoys pour demander s'il y avait des toilettes pour les clients.

Il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence, aussi hardcore qu'elle puisse paraître : l'ancien Mangemort engageait tout simplement la discussion. Bon, pas forcément de la façon la plus adroite et adéquate possible, hein, mais faut pas abuser non plus. C'était de Malfoy senior dont on parlait, pas du porte-parole du Royaume des Pâquerettes !

* * *

- Bonjour, Madame, Messieurs, répondit vaillamment Verity.

Elle avait de nombreuses fois eut l'occasion d'entendre parler de cette famille, tous blond-presque-blanc, avec leurs tronches de lavabo mal luné et leurs yeux trop souvent passés à la machine à laver. Pendant la guerre, à travers les journaux, par la bouche de Fred et George. Et ce n'était pas souvent – euphémisme : jamais – , en bien.

Selon ses deux patrons, les Malfoy étaient la polarisation de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vil et abject dans la nature humaine : ils étaient snobs, tyranniques, racistes, réactionnaires, imbus d'eux-même, vicieux, insensibles, cruels, et lâches par dessus le marché.

Cependant, s'ils n'étaient que ça, la société les aurait écartés depuis longtemps et on n'aurait jamais eu autant de ragots à colporter et de jalousie haineuse à exprimer. Mais en plus de tous ces défauts, ils étaient aussi beaux, puissants, fortunés et cultivés, manipulateurs, très bons orateurs et extrêmement intelligents.

En quelques mots : ils étaient ceux qui, en toute circonstance, s'en sortaient et retombaient naturellement sur leurs pattes. Être un Malfoy était synonyme de fric, de réussite sociale, de fric, de mondanités, de fric et de blondeur. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre l'exemple de Lucius qui, après la chute de Vous-savez-qui en 1981, n'avait jamais été jugé pour ses crimes. Au contraire, il avait continué à être en très bons termes avec tous les personnages politiques influents. On pouvait même dire que son pouvoir s'était considérablement accru pendant le mandat de Cornelius Fudge.

Néanmoins, tout avait changé quand Vous-savez-qui avait définitivement été vaincu par Harry Potter, en mai 1998, il y a seulement deux courtes années. Les Malfoy n'avaient pu échapper, cette fois-ci, à la Justice Magique – et bien fait pour leurs gueules. En effet, leur Manoir avait tout de même été le bastion des partisans du Mage Noir et du Mage Noir lui-même, sans compter le nombre de meurtres et d'atrocités commises au nom de ce dernier.

Lucius avait écopé d'une lourde condamnation qui ne lui garantissait pas de sortir d'Azkaban avant que ses cheveux soient devenus entièrement blancs, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas à sa naissance. Narcissa et Draco, eux, avaient réchappé à la prison : la première parce qu'elle ne portait pas la Marque et qu'elle était une femme ; le second parce que, même s'il la portait, il n'était qu'un gosse.

Tous deux car ils n'avaient eu qu'une implication mineure dans les sombres histoires de Lucius, mais surtout parce que le genre de l'une et l'âge de l'autre, jouaient, pour une fois, en leur faveur. Discrimination positive, mais ils allaient pas se plaindre.

Lucius avait tenu à se faire entendre durant les procès de sa femme et de son fils. Il n'avait dit que quelques mots : « Ils sont innocents. Punissez-moi, c'est moi qui ait été trop faible. Ils sont innocents, ce sont des victimes, j'ai cru les protéger. Punissez-moi, ils sont innocents ». On l'avait puni, de fait. Mais c'était un peu triste.

Aussi, quel choc de les voir tous les trois réunis, à faire tranquillement les boutiques un samedi de Novembre particulièrement gris, deux ans seulement après le début de l'incarcération de Lucius ! Mais un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine ne trompait personne : l'homme, que la prison avait abîmé, était étroitement surveillé par trois Aurors. Pour l'instant, les trois fonctionnaires regardaient l'enseigne de la Boutique du Samedi avec un air circonspect, quoique un d'eux avait l'air timidement intéressé par un siège équipé d'un godemichet « Troquez-le contre votre chaise au bureau, votre chef n'en saura rien ».

Il était presque certain qu'aucun des Malfoy ici présents n'était en possession de sa baguette magique. Le détenu devait avoir obtenu une permission de sortie pour maintien des liens familiaux. Si c'était le cas, c'est qu'il avait du avoir un comportement exemplaire depuis le début de sa peine, et gardé quelques relations au Ministère. En effet, cette faveur n'était jamais accordée à un prisonnier si fraîchement arrivé.

Personne n'avait entendu Verity saluer les trois clients. Tous étaient trop plongés dans leurs pensées et dans ce que la présence de Lucius impliquait et rappelait. Même s'il avait un week-end de semi-liberté et qu'il pouvait revenir avec les siens, les ombres d'Azkaban rôdaient autour de lui. Il avait l'air presque fragile, collé à sa femme et son fils, pour quelques heures encore. Presque.

* * *

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, on m'a accordé un précieux moment avec ma famille, que je ne compte pas gâcher à tenter de faire la conversation à des Scroutts à Pétard dont l'absence de squelette (il jeta un regard à Fred, toujours avachi sur la caisse) ne leur permet manifestement pas d'avoir un langage articulé, lança-t-il avec un sourire feint. Narcissa, toi qui voulais entrer, que penses-tu de cette boutique ?

Narcissa prit le temps de regarder attentivement les étagères avant de faire quelques pas assurés. La question de Lucius la ramenait sur un terrain connu : elle savait parfaitement juger la qualité d'un produit.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait acheté la majorité des vases, œuvres d'art, et autres objets très chers et parfaitement inutiles qui traînaient au Manoir (Il semblait d'ailleurs que moins un bien avait de fonction, plus il avait de valeur à ses yeux). Et pourtant, la vieille demeure avait eu d'innombrables Maîtres depuis qu'elle avait été érigée, des siècles auparavant, et tous y avaient laissé la totalité de leurs possessions, une accumulation de meubles, d'objets de déco, de tableaux qui n'aurait jamais pu tenir dans une maison de dimension ordinaire. Mais bon, ils avaient un Manoir.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de juger la qualité de la marchandise Weasley, le couple ne prêta plus aucune attention à la présence des jumeaux et de Verity, qui auraient tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Ils chuchotaient d'une voix traînante, évaluant ce qu'ils voyaient, se disputant sur le prix que méritait tel-tel produit. Parfois, une lueur d'intérêt vacillait dans les yeux gris de Lucius, inévitablement accompagnée d'un sourire sarcastique. On aurait dit de très fortunés collectionneurs chez un vieil antiquaire, ce qu'ils étaient au demeurant, mais sans l'antiquaire, et à la place des vieux meubles et bibelots, des rangées de choses violettes, vibrantes, poilues et délicieusement obscènes.

Draco, lui, se tenait dans un coin, derrière un présentoir de sextoys moldus. Ses yeux délavés s'étaient perdus quelque part entre des Chaussexes à onze mornilles « Offrez un nid à votre zizi » et les Fouets Foufous (2 gallions l'unité) « Votre poney n'est pas le seul à se faire cravacher ». Ses pupilles, déjà plutôt ternes en temps normal, était recouvertes d'une fine pellicule vitreuse. Verity devait s'inquiéter pour sa santé, car elle s'approcha et lui tapota doucement l'épaule, le faisant sursauter de frayeur.

Fred et George, eux, n'en avaient que faire de l'état physique et mental de Draco Malfoy, qui avait pourtant l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. En effet, ils étaient restés bloqués sur ce que venait de révéler Lucius, quelques minutes plus tôt : Narcissa avait_ voulu_ entrer dans leur boutique ?

Franchement, ils ne l'imaginaient pas aussi cochonne ni décomplexée des fesses. Lucius, lui, avait bien la tronche typique du gars pas net qui a des mœurs douteuses, et, si possible, dangereuses (sinon c'est pas drôle). C'était le pur style aristocrate sadique, et ça ne les aurait pas étonnés une seule seconde que sa baraque sans mesure cache une cave servant de lieu de débauche et d'abandon charnel, remplie de vieilles chaînes, de harnais en cuir et d'instruments de torture en tout genre.

Narcissa, à côté, avait tout de la bonne mère de famille propre sur elle et bien élevée. Ils avaient du mal à la voir au lit autrement que dans la bien chaste position du Missionnaire, et encore, toutes lumières éteintes. Mais si c'était bien elle qui avait tenu à entrer... alors que la petite famille n'avait que si peu de temps à passer ensemble... C'est qu'elle devait être sacrément en manque !

Leur curiosité les poussa donc à s'intéresser, avec une subtilité digne de Ronald, à la sexualité de ceux qui furent, jadis, les vilains méchants pas gentils du côté du Mal. Mais à la Boutique du Samedi, on juge pas les clients.

* * *

- M'dame, M'sieur, on peut peut-être vous renseigner ? Vous avez trouvé que'que chose qui vous plaît ?

Narcissa tenait à la main une fiole de Polynectar modifié. Elle prit trente secondes pour jauger les jumeaux du regard et déterminer s'ils étaient aptes à lui fournir des informations utiles ou s'ils ne constituaient qu'une énorme perte de temps sous forme humaine.

- Comment est-ce que ce produit (elle désigna d'un geste le flacon étiqueté « Les oreilles, de si sauvages appendices ») agit-il ? N'est-ce pas illégal ?

Fred faillit rire à haute et intelligible voix mais jeter un coup d'œil vers Lucius l'en dissuada. Il n'était certainement pas le moment de faire remarquer à leur potentielle cliente que le monsieur qui lui servait de mari était tout-à-fait capable de lui répondre. Si quelqu'un en connaissait un rayon sur les produits illégaux, c'était bien lui. Elle-même d'ailleurs devait aussi être parfaitement au courant sur la question...

- Cette potion n'est pas vraiment du Polynectar : déjà, car, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, le Polynectar est illégal. Ensuite, il n'est pas indiqué pour la métamorphose animale, alors que notre potion si. Enfin, parce que le Polynectar entraîne la transformation totale du corps, tandis que notre innocence potion ne fait que transformer vos oreilles en celles d'un animal, d'un cochon d'inde, par exemple. Par ailleurs, l'aspect, le goût et l'odeur immondes du Polynectar étaient des propriétés incompatibles avec notre éthique. (Après une courte pause, il crut bon de préciser :) Notre potion a un délicat goût de miel.

Lucius regardait ailleurs, mais Narcissa écoutait attentivement.

- Nous n'avons fait que nous procurer la liste des ingrédients et la recette du Polynectar, sans en fabriquer. La suite relève du secret professionnel, mais aucun des éléments qui composent ce philtre n'entre en conflit avec la Loi, soyez-en assurés.

- Et donc... celle-ci...

- Oui, elle vous permet d'arborer, l'espace d'une heure, de sublimes oreilles de licorne.

- Intéressant, dit Lucius, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air très enthousiasmé par la perspective d'une Narcissa aux oreilles chevalines.

- Vous y avez mis...

- Un crin de licorne, oui. Et dans celle-ci, qui transforme vos oreilles en celles d'un chat, un poil de la crinière d'un lion.

- D'un lion ?

- Et bien, nous avons eu de mauvais retours à propos de l'utilisation de poils de chat. Il semble qu'ils soient incompatibles avec les chrysopes. Il était préférable d'utiliser celui d'un félin moins... allergénique.

Fred se rappelait très bien de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione, quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

_**Début du flash-back**_

_- Vous voulez fabriquer du Polynectar et le vendre ? Mais vous allez avoir des ennuis jusqu'au bout des oreilles !_

_- Mais non, comme d'habitude tu n'as rien compris ! avait soupiré, Fred. On s'intéresse _simplement_ aux ingrédients qui permettent de modifier le corps humain. Par exemple, pour avoir des oreilles de chat. Un truc inoffensif comme on les aime, tu sais ?_

_- Et puis, il me semble que tu n'es pas si bien placée pour nous parler de préparer des potions illégalement... n'est-ce pas ? avait rajouté George, mine de rien._

_En effet, un soir où ils avaient un peu bu, pour fêter le 19e anniversaire de Ron, le dernier fils Weasley leur avait raconté une anecdote bien curieuse. Selon ses dires, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année, Hermione, Harry et lui avaient préparé du Polynectar en cachette, dans l'unique but d'interroger Draco Malfoy au sujet de l'héritier de Serpentard. Et, toujours selon lui, Hermione se rappelait parfaitement de la procédure, pourtant terriblement compliquée._

_- Et bien... J'imagine que vous trouverez la recette d'une autre manière, même si je ne vous la donne pas, s'était alors résignée Hermione. Je préfère encore que vous ayez la bonne, plutôt qu'une qui est fausse ou incomplète. Quand il est mal préparé, le Polynectar peut avoir des effets désastreux..._

_Elle leur avait alors confié que le sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, le polygonum et les chrysopes étaient les trois ingrédients responsables de la métamorphose du corps humain. La peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et la corne de bicorne, difficiles à se procurer, ne servaient qu'à permettre le changement intégral du corps en un autre : être soi sans être soi, être un autre sans être un autre._

_Cependant, les jumeaux s'en contrefoutaient de ces questions philosophiques. Ils voulaient seulement s'amuser un peu, amuser leurs clients et, par la même occasion, se faire du pognon facilement. Après tout, même Hagrid, qui n'avait pourtant suivi que deux années d'étude complètes à Poudlard, était capable de faire pousser une queue de cochon à un Moldu. Eux pouvaient bien faire pousser des oreilles de hamster, non ?_

___De fait, la potion que Fred et George avait créée n'était qu'un lointain dérivé du Polynectar. Il suffisait d'y ajouter un petit bout de n'importe quel animal et cela, sans aucun danger. Ils avaient même testé avec un ventricule de dragon, mais ces animaux ne possédant pas de pavillon, George avait simplement perdu son oreille unique pendant une heure. Il l'avait retrouvée avec soulagement, cela dit._

_- Par contre, avait-elle précisé, je vous déconseille fortement l'utilisation de poils de chat. Je crois qu'ils réagissent mal avec les chrysopes, à vrai dire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais essayé. Surtout, pas de poil de chat. Voilà. Je vous aurais prévenu._

_Fred avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas évoquer le chat de Millicent Bulstrode, dont Ron lui avait aussi parlé. Apparemment, Hermione avait été traumatisée par l'échec de sa métamorphose en Serpentarde. Et peut-être aussi par le mois entier qu'elle avait eu à passer à l'infirmerie, recouverte de fourrure tigrée, à faire sa toilette sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_Par respect pour elle, les jumeaux avaient donc utilisé des poils de lion. On ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'ils manquaient de cœur et de délicatesse : ils en usaient seulement de façon totalement aléatoire et avec une grande parcimonie._

**_Fin du flash-back_**

* * *

- Quelles autres potions proposez-vous ? demanda finalement Narcissa, en reposant négligemment la fiole d'Auriculicorne sur son étagère. J'aime beaucoup les potions... comme tout ancien élève de Serpentard, j'imagine.

- Nous en avons beaucoup, mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de cerner ce que vous recherchez... ? suggéra doucement George. Si vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier, bien entendu. Sinon, Verity pourra très bien vous conseiller et vous présenter nos produits-phare.

Après tout, il était déjà 18H45, et les magasins alentours amorçaient – enfin ! – leurs fermetures. Les autres commerçants n'avaient, de toute façon, pas grand monde à chasser de leurs locaux. Mais les Weasley, eux, étaient coincés avec le couple le plus difficile à contenter qui puisse exister !

- Lucius... Je veux dire « mon mari », nous abandonne de nouveau demain soir. J'aurais souhaité, s'il était possible... quelque chose qui nous permette de... communiquer à distance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

George voyait parfaitement. Il voyait aussi que Draco, qui s'était fait très discret jusque-là, tentait de fuir en catimini. Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise dans cette boutique. Y être en compagnie de ses parents y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

* * *

Verity, elle par contre, semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Elle était en pleine discussion à sens unique avec le blond, maintenant acculé contre un mur. Son regard fuyait de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'un quelconque trou où se terrer, en vain.

- Monsieur, je souhaite tout simplement vous aider à assouvir vos besoins sexuels et si naturels ! Avec votre corps, vous ne pouvez que faire fureur... Et puis, si vous êtes attiré par les personnes du même sexe que vous, je ne peux pas vous blâmer ! Au contraire, pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une histoire entre deux hommes... Deux corps virils et bien dessinés, des torses plats et musclés, une ligne de poils qui se glisse sous le boxer...

- …

Le teint du blond tirait sur le vert – concombre flétri. Il essaya d'atteindre la poignée de la porte pour se barrer en courant, mais Verity, consciemment ou inconsciemment, s'appuya dessus, bloquant toute issue.

- Parlez-moi de votre dernière conquête. Quel est votre genre d'homme ? Tenez, je peux vous proposer tout un éventail d'hommes de compagnie, nous recevons des petites annonces par millier ! Bien sûr, nous nous assurons tout d'abord que ces personnes sont fréquentables et qu'elles n'ont aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible, cela va de soi !

- …

Il devint subitement violet. Couleur pénis en érection coincé dans une porte.

- Voilà, regardez, celui-ci est plutôt pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il a son petit succès, à vrai dire. Ou peut-être, étant blond, préférez-vous les bruns ? En ce cas, je ne peux que vous conseiller ce jeune homme-ci...

- …

Et finalement grisâtre : testicule d'octogénaire.

- Verity ?

A son nom, l'employée accourut vers Fred, non sans avoir, au préalable, remplit les bras de Draco de petits papiers roses, où figuraient des photos de mecs torse nu et des adresses de cheminée « à prononcer d'une voix sensuelle ».

* * *

- Oui, je peux vous être utile ?

- Toi, en tant que représentante, dans notre équipe, de la gent féminine...

Ça commençait mal. Très mal.

- … qu'est-ce que tu préfères que ton compagnon te fasse ? Dans votre intimité, j'entends.

Verity ouvrit, ferma, rouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, mais seulement quand les questions n'étaient pas terriblement indiscrètes... comme celle-ci, par exemple. Elle était plutôt prude, en fait.

- Heu... Faut-il vraiment que je réponde ?

En plus, elle n'avait _pas_ de compagnon. Tout le monde, sauf le principal intéressé, était au courant qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Fred.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé, et fit oui de la tête. Les lèvres pincées, silencieux, Lucius Malfoy n'en pensait pas moins. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui : une employée correcte devait exécuter chaque ordre de son patron, et cela, sans discuter une seule seconde. Verity n'était définitivement pas une bonne employée.

- Bon. Et bien... j'apprécie les préliminaires. Voilà.

Et elle rougit, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

- Même, j'adore les préliminaires. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère les préliminaires à la pénétration ! Maintenant, je vais retourner m'occuper de mon client (coup d'œil à Draco, qui tentait vainement de pousser la porte d'entrée – il fallait la tirer), si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Lucius, de nouveau, changea d'avis sur elle. Il aimait bien les femmes avec du caractère.

Narcissa offrit un de ses rares sourires à Verity. Solidarité féminine oblige.

- Nous y voilà, Monsieur, il ne faut pas négliger cette partie-là de la sexualité. C'est pri-mor-dial si vous voulez que Madame atteigne, un jour peut-être, l'orgasme vaginal. De ce fait, quand vous serez séparés par la distance, il ne faut pas seulement penser au godemichet et à la vaginette **(1)**, mais aussi aux caresses et baisers, qui sont les authentiques fondements de l'acte d'amour.

Pendant cinq minutes, on entendit Fred donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle au père Malfoy. Des mots savants et débandants au possible, tels que « lubrification naturelle », « excitation clitoridienne » et « dilatation du corps spongieux », jaillissaient de sa bouche à qui mieux-mieux. George n'était pas sûr que ce soit la manière la plus efficace pour les amener à acheter quelque chose mais bon... son frère s'occupait de la stratégie marketing, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait !

* * *

De son côté, Draco s'était enfin réveillé. Il lisait, encore plus livide que d'ordinaire – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – , une des petites annonces que Verity lui avait données, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Mademoiselle... il appela, la voix rauque, à force de n'avoir pas parlé. C'est bien Gregory Goyle là, non ?

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de divulguer l'identité de ces hommes de compagnie. On l'appelle Gaule.

Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent : il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vivant depuis son entrée dans la boutique. Il avait enfin l'air à l'aise. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un : ça, il en avait l'habitude, assurément. Par contre, être entouré de pénis volants « Vous aimez l'Art contempo-rien ? » ou de poupées à l'effigie de personnages célèbres « Celle-ci ne vous dira jamais non ! », très peu pour lui, merci.

- Haha, c'est tellement pas son style ! Jeu-de-mot bien trop subtil pour ce gorille ! Goyle la gaule ! Ha, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça comme boulot, c'est... presque trop honnête pour lui... Goyle, rien qu'à l'imaginer, ça me fait tellement rire !

Verity sourit, incertaine. Elle avait entendu parler des Crabbe et des Goyle, deux familles de Sang-Pur, qui, à l'instar des Malfoy, avaient revendiqué ouvertement, pendant la guerre, leur appartenance aux rangs de Vous-savez-qui. Elle savait aussi qu'une grande partie des partisans du Mage Noir avaient trouvé la mort, tout comme lui. Gregory Goyle s'en était sorti vivant, et s'était recyclé dans le milieu de l'escorte. Difficile, quand on sort perdant de la guerre, de trouver un métier.

Mais, tout comme Gaule qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, le jeune homme blond devant elle n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Las, méfiant et moqueur, oui. C'était juste un sale gosse, apparemment pourri gâté, qui avait du grandir trop vite, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans le bon camp.

* * *

- Bon, dites-moi, vu que mes parents (regard dégoûté vers Narcissa, Lucius, Fred et George, en pleine discussion sur l'importance des rapports bucco-génitaux dans le désir) risquent de s'attarder encore longtemps ici, qu'est-ce que vous avez de décent dans votre magasin ?

- Nos produits-phare sont...

- Vos meilleures ventes ne m'intéressent pas. Trop grand public. Qu'est-ce qui est susceptible de m'intéresser, _moi_ ? Quelque chose qui n'est pas directement lié au coït, par exemple. Quelque chose de plus _subtil_.

La jeune femme réfléchit. Ils vendaient tout un tas de choses qui n'étaient pas directement liées au coït, comme disait l'autre. Elle prit tout de même le temps d'examiner attentivement l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait le regard pâle mais intelligent. Il se tenait bien, et dégageait une certaine classe. Ce qu'il portait devait d'ailleurs coûter plus cher que ce qu'elle gagnait en un mois – mais ce n'était pas compliqué, les jumeaux étaient adorables, mais ils la payaient des radis !

Ce jeune homme, décida-t-elle, apprécierait un objet de belle apparence, et dont la fonction serait, quelque part, mystérieuse. On était à des kilomètres des paquets de pâtes en forme de bites.

- Je peux... vous proposer... Oui, on va faire ça.

Elle appela une échelle, grimpa quelques barreaux, prit trois boîtes tout en haut de l'étagère et redescendit très lentement. Ces produits étaient fragiles.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda aussitôt le blond, intrigué par les trois vieilles boîtes ornées.

Quand ils avaient ouvert Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons, Verity et les deux Weasley avaient décidé de faire faire aux sorciers un pas en avant dans le domaine de la modernité. La Boutique du Samedi et sa marchandise avaient des lignes onctueuses, un air de fraîcheur qu'ils avaient emprunté aux Moldus. Comparé aux autres commerces du Chemin, le local détonnait résolument.

En ce tout début de XXIe siècle, le progrès que faisait, chaque jour, la technologie moldue était terrifiant. Mais les sorciers, eux, continuaient à vivre tranquillement comme il y avait un ou deux siècles. La mode, les maisons, les outils : rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils se complaisaient dans un XIXe siècle romantique et dépassé. Les jumeaux avaient voulu rompre avec tout ça.

Cependant, Fred avait décidé que leurs créations les plus onéreuses – des objets dotés d'une certaine forme de conscience – auraient un packaging et un design plus traditionnels, comme pour, en leur conférant une sorte d'authenticité, leur donner plus d'impact.

- Voici trois de nos créations. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elles ne sont pas données. Mais ça vaut le détour.

Elle ouvrit une boîte noire, dans laquelle reposait une petite boussole en cuivre vieilli.

- La particularité de cette boussole, est qu'elle appartient à la première personne qui l'ouvre.

Draco tressaillit. Il avait failli, presque par automatisme, se saisir de l'instrument de navigation et l'ouvrir, pour le posséder. L'idée d'être le seul à avoir quelque chose l'avait toujours charmé outre mesure.

- Il faut, en la tenant, penser à quelqu'un qu'on désire. Puis, les yeux fermés, ouvrir la boussole. L'aiguille, si elle est d'accord, désignera le chemin le plus court et facile pour trouver la personne désirée.

- Comment ça, si elle est d'accord ? questionna Draco, qui ne voyait pas comment une aiguille pouvait être d'accord avec quoique ce soit.

Verity referma la boîte, perturbée par le regard excessivement intéressé du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, dans ses pupilles bien trop noires pour ses iris gris.

- Il faut que la personne désirée le soit avec tout votre être. Par exemple, si moi j'ouvre la boussole en pensant à... quelqu'un d'autre que celui que... (elle rougit, avec un mouvement de tête involontaire vers Fred) bref, à quelqu'un qui ne m'attire pas vraiment, l'aiguille ne se manifestera pas. Elle resterait invisible.

- Est-ce que vous me parlez... d'amour ? fit Draco, avec une sorte de ricanement.

- Pas vraiment. C'est plus une histoire de résonnance physique, d'attraction. Quelque chose de magnétique. Après tout, il s'agit d'une boussole.

- Hum.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une boussole pour savoir où trouver la personne qu'il désirait. Il avait des yeux pour voir, c'était bien suffisant. Il fixa donc la deuxième boîte, attendant que la jeune femme en révèle le contenu.

- Voici un objet très dangereux, si dangereux qu'on ne pourrait le vendre qu'à un Cracmol. Un sorcier pourrait faire de terribles dégâts avec.

Elle ouvrit la deuxième boîte, qui contenait un poignard, dans le fil de la lame était si fin qu'il était difficile de le voir.

Les yeux ternes s'agrandirent devant la beauté de l'objet. Il avait l'air très ancien, et pourtant, Fred ne l'avait conçu qu'il y a six mois.

- Ce poignard ne tranche rien d'autre que le cœur. Si vous le passez sur votre doigt, vous ne le sentirez même pas...

- Il est donc moins dangereux qu'un poignard normal, s'il ne peut se planter qu'en un seul organe... Et il n'a rien à faire dans ce magasin.

Verity eut un sourire compatissant. Draco Malfoy devait avoir vingt ans, seulement deux ou trois de moins qu'elle. Mais elle, elle travaillait et était, de ce fait, toujours en contact avec les clients, ce qui lui avait rapidement appris à être polie.

- Ecoutez-moi avant de parler ! le rabroua-t-elle. Si vous enfoncez ce poignard dans votre cœur, vous tuez aussi votre âme-sœur.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'avoir un sourire compatissant.

- Les âmes-sœur n'existent pas. Tout le monde sait ça !

- Alors j'aurais peut-être moins de réticence à vous le vendre : il faut y croire pour que ça marche.

- Un double suicide amoureux, sans consentement mutuel ? Ça me plaît. Mais montrez-moi le dernier, là...

Un poignard pour se tuer et tuer son âme-sœur en même temps : pratique si on est dans une situation désespérée, mais très certainement illégal. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entacher encore plus le nom des Malfoy, pensait-t-il.

Verity ouvrit la dernière boîte et en sortit un miroir.** (2)**

- Ce miroir ne montre pas votre reflet mais l'image que l'être aimé a de vous. Il faut le regarder au réveil, alors que votre esprit est encore embrouillé, pour qu'il puisse voir, au-delà de la réalité.

Draco, encore une fois, eut un geste compulsif, qu'il retint. Il était curieux. Comment est-ce que l'autre imbécile le voyait-il ?

- J'aime beaucoup le concept. C'est plutôt intéressant. Puis-je... ?

Mais avant que Verity n'accepte de lui tendre le miroir, pour qu'il le regarde de plus près, Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Draco, nous y allons.

Verity sentait bien qu'il avait envie de protester, et de dire que lui aussi souhaitait acheter un truc, mais... le blond se tut. Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme, salua les jumeaux d'un hochement de tête, avant de tirer la porte du magasin.

* * *

Il était 19H15 et les Malfoy quittaient la Boutique du Samedi. Six ombres – la petite famille et les trois Aurors – se fondirent dans la brume. Tout de suite, l'atmosphère, dans le magasin, se fit plus légère. George laissa échapper un rire de soulagement.

- Verity ! Pourquoi tu as sorti tout ça ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment les vendre !

- Figure-toi que le jeune Malfoy avait envie de voir de beaux objets. D'ailleurs, finalement, qu'est-ce que ses parents ont acheté ?

Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son échange avec le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu l'encaissement.

- Ils nous ont dévalisés ! Ils en ont eu pour – tiens-toi bien – soixante-neuf gallions et seize mornilles** (3)** ! Je te dis pas le nombre de Benguy (« La baguette la plus raide du monde ! ») qu'ils ont prises... On a pas autant d'orifices dans le corps pour enfoncer tout ça... Ils vont bien s'amuser ce soir, ça je peux te l'assurer !

- On leur a vendu des potions diverses et variées, pour qu'ils puissent profiter à fond de leur soirée...

- Deux kits de Capteurs incaptables, pour qu'ils puissent se caresser à distance...

- Des bougies qui diffusent la chaleur et l'odeur d'un corps, pour le froid de sa cellule...

- Des bonbons au goût de baiser, pour quand ils se sentiraient seuls...

- Deux plumes qui écrivent des mots doux et cochons à distance...

- Un coussin qui fait des câlins avec un faux cœur qui bat...

- Un peignoir de bain pour femme pour lui, et un pour homme pour elle, pour qu'ils puissent faire comme s'ils s'empruntaient leurs peignoirs respectifs...

- Stop ! Je croyais qu'on était pas au royaume des Pâquerettes, ici ! les interrompit Verity.

Mais elle avait un peu le cœur serré. Les Malfoy devaient vraiment s'aimer comme au premier jour.

- Et toi, de quoi tu as parlé avec le fils Malfoy ?

- Il ne croit pas que les âmes-sœur existent, soupira la jeune femme. Mais il avait l'air singulièrement intéressé par le miroir... Peut-être qu'il est amoureux, mais désespéré !

- Amoureux ? répéta Fred, comme si c'était une maladie particulièrement répugnante. Mais de qui ce petit con narcissique pourrait-il être amoureux ?

Verity hocha les épaules, l'air de rien. Mais elle se rappelait très bien que Harry Potter était repassé à la boutique, il y a une semaine. Il était revenu avec un nombre impressionnant de dessins, exécutés par le Compas du Rêve, qu'il avait acheté à son premier passage à la Boutique. Tous représentaient, avec constance, le même corps, déclinés sous tous les angles possibles. Il voulait vérifier que le Compas n'était pas détraqué.

Fred, George et elle l'avaient donc retesté plusieurs fois mais chacun d'eux avait obtenu des résultats très différents : le Compas était en parfait état de marche. il semblait que Harry Potter n'avait qu'un seul corps-frère avec qui il pourrait s'assembler avec exactitude.

Mais ce qui était frappant dans les dessins qu'avait ramenés Harry, c'était que le corps était idéal. Grand, fin, les muscles saillants comme il faut, des cheveux lisses et disciplinés... Peu de poils... Un corps terriblement semblable à celui du jeune homme qui venait de quitter la boutique, obsédé par un miroir qui lui aurait révélé l'image que celui qu'il aimait avait de lui.

* * *

**(1) Vaginette :** Sextoy pour homme (en gros, un fourreau à phallus haha), communément appelé Fleshlight (à cause de sa forme de lampe torche). Mais le mot "vaginette" me vend du rêve. J'adore.

**(2) La boussole, le poignard et le miroir : **Ceux qui connaissent auront reconnu un hommage à la trilogie _A la Croisée des Mondes_ (oui, je suis vraiment ultra fan de cette saga). Les trois objets créés par Philip Pullman sont : l'aléthiomètre (une boussole qui permet de lire la vérité), le poignard subtil (qui tranche n'importe quoi et découpe des passages entre les mondes) et le miroir d'ambre (au travers duquel on peut voir la Poussière, grosso modo, un flux de conscience).

**(3) 69 gallions et 16 mornilles :** Ce qui fait tout de même 507 euros...

**Voilà voilà !** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'hab, un petit mot me ferait tellement plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine, avec d'autres visiteurs !


	4. Samedi 30 décembre 2000

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'adorerais avoir du temps pour écrire. Mais en ce moment, le boulot se passe pas du tout comme je le voudrais, et la pression/l'épuisement m'ôtent toute envie de me poser devant l'ordi pour aligner des mots. Bref.

**Sinon :** Rowling a publié un article de Rita Skeeter sur Pottermore, à propos de Harry & l'A.D, désormais trentenaire. Ca me fait plaisir que HP soit pas mort.

Ce chapitre, si vous suivez, se déroule un mois après le précédent. Je me suis concentrée sur tout plein d'autres persos auxquels je ne pense pas souvent.

**Note :** Harry et Ginny ne sont pas ensemble. Harry est destiné à Draco, même si on en parle pas dans ce chapitre. Voilà.

Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**LA BOUTIQUE DU SAMEDI**

**chapitre 4 : Samedi 30 décembre 2000**

* * *

- Il est laid le devin faon-aon, jouez au bois, raisonnez, minettes ! Il est laid le devin faon-aon, chantons tous son évé...

- Ferme ta bouche, Cormac... c'est un chant de Noël, ça ! T'as un mois de retard !

- ... chantons tous son événement !

- Mais ferme ta bouche, tu m'as pas entendue ?! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a du l'amener avec nous ? Si seulement Hermione était là, elle pourrait au moins lui apprendre les _bonnes_ paroles... Oh, il me fait sérieusement pitié... gémit Ginny, exaspérée.

- Cormac est aussi un ancien joueur de l'équipe, il a sa place parmi nous, fit Dubois, très fort, s'attirant un grand sourire de la part de l'intéressé.

A l'oreille de Ginny, il rajouta :

- En fait, il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tout à l'heure, je parlais avec Angie de faire la fête demain soir... et il est passé juste à côté de nous à ce moment-là. Je te dis pas, au début il était comme un fou, il croyait qu'on lui préparait un_ anniversaire-surprise_.

- Ha bon, il est né en décembre ?

- Pour te rassurer, j'en avais aucune idée non plus. Et si je l'ai un jour su, je me suis empressé d'oublier.

- Il est né...

- Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

* * *

C'était un samedi de décembre, le dernier de l'année 2000. Un samedi qui aurait été parfait sans la présence de ce bouton plein de pus qu'était Cormac McLaggen, un ancien Gryffondor. En effet, demain soir, Ginny passerait pour la première fois la Nouvelle Année avec ses amis.

Elle avait dix-neuf ans, mais, visiblement, sa mère pensait qu'elle n'en avait pas plus de trois. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que Molly ait expressément demandé à chacun de ses enfants s'il pouvait l'accompagner ?

Mais manque de peau pour elle, et coup de cul pour Ginny, il s'était avéré qu'aucun des fils Weasley ne serait disponible ce soir-là. La benjamine de la famille pourrait donc se mettre une murge fantastique, et Molly n'en saurait strictement rien... jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne renifler son haleine, au matin du 1er janvier 2001.

Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire, qui avait maintenant deux ans et demi, étaient partis en France, pour passer les fêtes avec la famille Delacour.

Charlie était momentanément indisponible... en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait répondu au hibou de sa mère. En réalité, même s'il était officiellement célibataire, il vivait une idylle enflammée avec une dragonne roumaine.

Percy avait écrit qu'il aurait « beaucoup apprécié passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de sa petite sœur adorée » (A cette phrase, Molly avait souri, attendrie, tandis que Ginny imitait un charmant vomissement de liquide biliaire) mais que M. Shacklebolt lui avait confié « un dossier à traiter de toute urgence ». Il disait aussi que « au Ministère, quand on occupe un poste important, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un jour de congé, même pour être en famille ». Arthur, qui avait posé un jour pour Noël et un pour le Nouvel An, avait fait une drôle de tête.

Fred et George auraient éventuellement pu lui servir de chaperons, mais ils avaient décidé que Ginny était assez grande pour sortir sans eux. De toute façon, Molly n'aurait pas forcément considéré leur présence comme une garantie de sécurité supplémentaire. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

Enfin, Ron, Harry et Hermione, avaient joyeusement accepté de venir avec elle... jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent quelques heures plus tôt que Cormac venait aussi. Chacun d'eux se rappelait très bien de Cormac McLaggen, un ancien Gryffondor avait un an de plus qu'eux, mais malheureusement, aucun n'en avait gardé un bon souvenir.

Ron, parce que Cormac avait passé la moitié de sa septième année à convoiter son poste de Gardien et l'autre à convoiter Hermione.

Harry, parce que que le blond n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter de ses talents au Quidditch mais qu'il était aussi responsable de la plus grosse défaite de Gryffondor de l'histoire des défaites honteuses et minables (score final : 320 pour Poufsouffle contre 60 pour Gryffondor).

Hermione, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un prétendant aussi relou et inintéressant que lui. Et, pourtant, c'était ce type qui lui avait susurré, à la fête de Noël de Slugghorn : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Son amour-propre en avait pris un coup.

Bref, les trois anciens Gryffondors feraient bande à part le lendemain soir, laissant à Ginny le soin de se bourrer la gueule comme il se doit... et de garder Cormac le plus loin possible d'eux.

Au final, la réunion des anciens joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard comporterait seulement six personnes : Ginny Weasley, ancien Poursuiveur de Gryffondor ; Olivier Dubois, ancien Gardien et Capitaine de l'équipe ; Angelina Johnson, ancien Poursuiveur de Gryffondor ; Cormac McLaggen, ancien Boulet de Gryffondor (et accessoirement, ancien Gardien remplaçant) ; Cho Chang, ancien Attrapeur de Serdaigle et Zacharias Smith, ancien Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle.

L'équipe de Serpentard était brillamment représentée par son absence.

Pour l'instant, ils erraient tous les six sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin d'acheter de quoi se divertir le 31 – de l'alcool, quoi. Le plan, c'était de faire des provisions, de boire un petit verre ensemble et de se séparer, pour mieux se rejoindre le lendemain soir.

Cormac, lui, n'avait pas eu envie d'attendre le Nouvel An pour se mettre bien. Résultat : il avait acheté bièraubeurre sur bièraubeurre, et était devenu, au fil de la journée, encore plus chiant que d'habitude, ce qui, en soi, constituait un petit exploit.

Le blond tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, alors il n'avait pas trop de mal à les suivre en zigzaguant. Il martyrisait, de temps à autre, un couplet de chant religieux. Pour se débarrasser de lui, il leur faudrait ruser.

- Il est né...

- Cormac ? appela Olivier, d'une voix douce.

Le blond le regarda d'un air stupide, acquiesça, nia, fit mine de partir en courant – ne me demandez pas pourquoi – mais ne réussit pas à faire deux pas. Alors, il répondit simplement :

- Ou... oui ?

- Ta gueule, s'il-te-plaît. Tiens, va faire un tour dans cette boutique, okay ? Ils ont un... cadeau pour toi. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? Allez, on se retrouve plus tard.

Et ils le laissèrent en plan. Cette petite farce aurait pu très bien se terminer – Cormac pris en charge de mauvaise grâce par un commerçant ; eux, calés dans un bar, au chaud, après avoir fait les courses pour le réveillon – si le magasin dans lequel ils l'avaient expédié n'avait pas été celui des frères de Ginny.

* * *

Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour que Fred jaillisse en trombe de la Boutique du Samedi, tirant par la peau du cou un Cormac McLaggen halluciné.

- Ils ont dit que... t'avais un ca... cadeau pour moi... Ouh, je me sens pas... bien... pas bien du... tout, hoquetait le blond, après que Fred l'ait déposé (lire « balancé ») sur le pavé enneigé.

- Ils... ? Qui ça, _ils_ ?

- Oli...

- Au lit ? répéta Fred.

- Au lit on dort ! gueula le blond, émerveillé par son jeu-de-mot.

Puis il s'écroula sur le perron, avec un sourire stupide.

- Laisse Freddie, on peut rien tirer de lui. Il est soûl comme une goule, dit George, qui venait de rejoindre son frère dehors.

- Mouais. Mais ceux qui nous l'ont refilé vont nous le payer cher. Ils auront intérêt à acheter pour au moins vingt gallions dans la boutique...

Le roux ponctua cette promesse par un coup de pied rageur sur Cormac, qui laissa simplement échapper un borborygme sourd, avant de rouler légèrement vers la gauche.

* * *

Du côté d'Olivier et compagnie, on était de bien meilleure humeur que Fred. En effet, maintenant que Cormac n'était plus là, il était bien plus facile de discuter tranquillement. Le groupe d'amis avait acheté avec succès plusieurs litres de bièraubeurre au brasseur du Chemin et quelques bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu à la célèbre Cave des Sorciers. Ils étaient désormais sur le point d'entrer au Chaudron Baveur, pour boire un coup et poser leurs fesses gelées, quand une voix, derrière eux, les interpella :

- Tiens, tiens, Olivier Dubois. Combien de temps ça fait ? Cinq ans ?

- Six, Flint. Depuis 94. Ça aurait pu en faire sept si tu n'avais pas _malencontreusement_ redoublé ta septième année. **(1)**

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards grogna. Il avait été le rival d'Olivier durant toute leur scolarité. D'ailleurs, il était de notoriété publique que, s'ils étaient parfois venus à se serrer la main, c'était pour s'en casser quelques os au passage. Du sang de Troll coulait vraisemblablement dans les veines de Marcus Flint.

- Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes tous réunis ? Comme c'est mignon, ricana Marcus.

Il les observa tous un à un, choisissant soigneusement la victime la plus facile.

- Celui-là me dit quelque chose, dit-il finalement en désignant Zacharias Smith. Ah, je me souviens : ce ne serait pas ce Poufsouffle blond qui faisait partie de cette stupide Armée de Dumbledore, menée par Potter ? Oui, Draco m'en avait parlé, il s'appelle Smith quelque chose...

Les yeux gris de Marcus se plissèrent, tandis qu'il s'adressait directement à Zacharias.

- Tu as fui pendant la bataille de Poudlard, c'est ça ? On m'a raconté. Il paraît que tu as même bousculé des premières années, au passage. Un vrai lâche ! Et vous l'acceptez dans vos rangs ? Je pensais que tu n'acceptais de fréquenter que les purs et nobles Gryffondors, Dubois.

Zacharias, qui effectivement avait fui sans demander son reste lors du combat final, ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre.

- Oh, tu vas arrêter, Flint ? soupira Angelina Johnson. Et toi, il y a deux ans, où est-ce que tu étais, hein ? Ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas entendu parler de toi. Je pensais sincèrement que tu étais mort – en essayant de marcher et de réfléchir en même temps, par exemple.

Zacharias lui lança un regard reconnaissant mais Flint se contenta de ricaner et de les pousser pour s'engouffrer au Chaudron Baveur.

- Bouse de dragon, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à moins de cinq cents mètres de Flint la veille du Nouvel An, marmonna Olivier, dépité.

- Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de voir ce que fabrique Cormac ? suggéra Cho Chang. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Hum, accepta Ginny, avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'aimait toujours pas Cho Chang. Ce n'était même plus en rapport avec Harry – la passion que la rouquine nourrissait à son égard s'était amoindrie avec le temps. Non, c'est juste que la Chinoise lui sortait par tous les pores. Car même si elle avait fait ses études dans la maison de Serdaigle, qu'est-ce que Cho Chang était... stupide !

En plus, vu les garçons qu'elle courtisait, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu atterrir à Serpentard : mignons, sportifs et surtout, excellents partis.

En effet, après avoir eu, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, Cédric Diggory (le seul bogosse que Poufsouffle ait jamais eu) et Harry Potter (inutile de le présenter), elle faisait maintenant du pied à Olivier Dubois.

Ce dernier jouait au Club de Flaquemare, la plus ancienne équipe de Quidditch de la Grande-Bretagne, et il avait son petit succès. Personne, et sûrement pas Cho Chang, n'ignorait que les sportifs professionnels étaient exagérément bien payés.

Mais bien sûr, c'était peine perdue – dans ta gueule, Cho – : Olivier Dubois était inatteignable. Il ne lui jetait même pas un regard. Et pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas moche – elle avait juste le malheur d'avoir une paire de eins et un vagin. En un mot, Olivier Dubois était gay.

* * *

- Cormac ? Hey, vieux, ça va ? demanda Zacharias, en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, qu'il venait de retrouver inerte, affalé dans la neige.

Cormac ne répondit pas.

Inquiet, Zacharias essaya de prendre son pouls, mais ses doigts étaient trop gelés. Il tenta ensuite de le pincer, mais l'autre n'eut aucune réaction. Enfin, il lui toucha la joue du bout de l'index, et la peau molle et froide ne frémit même pas.

- Je pense... je pense qu'il est mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- N'importe quoi ! intervint Ginny. Ma parole, tu es aussi stupide que lui ! Vous auriez pu être frères, on y aurait vu que du feu !

Elle s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à balancer de la neige dans la gueule de Cormac, pour le réveiller en douceur, quand elle leva la tête et vit l'enseigne de la boutique devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_« La Boutique du Samedi : Polissonneries pour sorciers polissons._

_Le reste de la semaine, H24 par hibou postal »_

- Par les hémorroïdes du vieux Merlin...

- Tu l'as dit, frangine !

Fred et George Weasley venaient d'apparaître devant eux, et ils n'étaient pas très contents. Ils avaient même l'air franchement énervés.

- Olivier ! Quelle joie de te voir ! s'exclama Fred. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais dit si vous n'aviez pas eu la superbe idée de balancer cette... chose dégoûtante... dans notre magasin !

- Mais voyons, s'offusqua faussement Olivier. Tu sais bien qu'on ne...

- Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, intervint George, mine de rien, mais Fred m'a as-su-ré que vous alliez lui payer ça (coup de tête vers Cormac) très cher – vingt gallions de marchandise, pour être précis.

Devant leurs regards terrifiés – vingt gallions ! –, il ajouta :

- Estimez-vous heureux d'être six. Ça ne fait que trois gallions et six mornilles chacun. C'est largement faisable.

- Bon, et bien, allons-y, Olivier, roucoula Cho Chang, en le poussant vers la porte.

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel, devant tant de bêtise, mais elle leur emboîta le pas. Pour avoir été, au temps de Poudlard, leur meilleure amie, elle connaissait bien les jumeaux Weasley : des garçons charmants, sans aucun doute... mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent, ils étaient intraitables.

Elle allait visiblement être dans l'obligation d'acheter un quelconque cacatoès vibrant à Fred Weasley. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles avec son béguin d'écolière dont elle avait rêvé...

C'est ainsi que le dernier samedi de l'année 2000, vers 17H15, cinq anciens Poudlardiens – et une loque humaine répondant au nom de Cormac – entrèrent dans un magasin de jouets pour adulte. Et ils ne pourraient pas en sortir avant d'y voir dépensé vingt gallions. Une coquette somme, quand on a seulement vingt petites années, et qu'on est, comme tous les jeunes en fin de mois et plus encore en fin d'année, ultra fauchés.

Sans oublier qu'ils venaient de débourser pas mal d'or, pour les boissons du lendemain.

- Bonsoir, très chers futurs clients ! les accueillit Verity, avec un superbe sourire commercial.

Au regard interrogatif de Ginny, la jeune femme répondit :

- Fred m'a chargée de m'occuper de vous. Je suis désolée, mais il ne veut pas que vous sortiez avant d'avoir, au moins, acheté chacun un article. Il a un peu les nerfs en ce moment. C'est les fêtes, il y a beaucoup de commandes personnalisées, et il est difficile de tout finir dans les temps. Bref, l'irruption de votre camarade bourré tout-à-l'heure ne lui a pas plu du tout... Que diriez-vous de faire un petit tour entre vous ? Je reviendrai vers vous dans cinq minutes.

Et elle disparut. Effectivement, il y avait un monde fou dans la modeste Boutique du Samedi. On comptait plusieurs couples, qui cherchaient de quoi s'amuser le lendemain soir. Des groupes d'amis, qui cherchaient, eux aussi, de quoi s'amuser le lendemain soir. De quoi s'encanailler un peu.

Des jeunes, des vieux, des types à l'air graveleux, des femmes très correctes mais au regard lubrique. Des puceaux en mal d'affection, des pucelles avec le rouge aux joues. Un monsieur un peu fou et qui parlait très fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, de ses douleurs rectales. Une bande de trentenaires qui faisaient semblant d'en avoir deux fois moins, l'espace d'un achat.

Il y avait de tout, en grand nombre, et seulement deux roux et une petite brune pour satisfaire leurs caprices hivernaux.

* * *

- Wouah ! Je pensais pas que ce genre de magasin était aussi... fréquenté ! s'exclama Zacharias, émerveillé.

On avait l'impression qu'il venait de pénétrer, par mégarde, au paradis. Ses yeux se tournaient de partout, essayant de tout voir, tout lire, tout essayer mentalement. Sa bouche salivait alors qu'il caressait des tenues vulgaires, et ses mains s'agitaient convulsivement en présence d'images suggestives. Il était si facilement impressionnable qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était encore en possession de sa vertu, et dans son intégralité.

- Je vous jure, ce type est aussi imbuvable que Cormac ! grogna Ginny, tandis qu'elle essayait d'éloigner Zacharias d'un présentoir à sextoys parlants.

- Arrête, Ginny, ces trucs sont géniaux ! Tes frères sont géniaux ! s'écriait joyeusement l'ancien Poufsouffle, un objet phallique à la main.

L'objet en question lui répondit :

- Génial rime avec anal... Que dirais-tu d'une tendre sodomie ?

Zacharias grimaça. Le pénis, sans mollir, tourna alors son gland vers Ginny.

- Sodomie rime avec cunni... Ma jolie, je suis doté d'une langue...

La rouquine força Zacharias à reposer le godemichet, sous le regard attendri de Verity. Dès qu'elle eut leur attention, elle se mit à énoncer, tout sourire :

- Les Pénis Parlants « J'ai la tchatch, ma petite chatte » valent trois gallions. Ils s'activent au contact de la chaleur humaine. Quand ils sont sur leurs socles, ils sont sages comme des photos moldues. Fred en a créé trois versions : le romantique, le provocateur et le vieux dégueulasse. Celui qui vous aviez dans les mains était le provocateur.

Zacharias et Ginny étaient incapables d'imaginer le niveau de dégueulasserie du troisième modèle. Et ils en étaient bien aise.

* * *

De loin, ils virent Cho tirer Olivier par le bras, en direction d'un coin plus calme, plus sombre, et plus propice au frotti-frotta. Le joueur de Quidditch n'était visiblement pas consentant. D'ailleurs, son regard s'égara en direction d'Angelina, dans un ultime appel à l'aide.

Mais Angelina était trop occupée à dévisager Verity, qui vantait désormais à Zacharias et à Ginny les bienfaits de la fessée. Elle n'en avait que faire du pauvre Olivier.

En effet, George venait lui révéler que leur employée était elle aussi folle amoureuse de Fred, ce qui faisait d'elle une redoutable rivale.

Depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, Angie avait décidé que le plus coul des jumeaux lui appartenait. Et ce n'était sûrement pas parce que Verity travaillait avec lui six jours par semaine et qu'ils tenaient ensemble un commerce incitant à la draguoullerie, qu'elle pouvait prétendre posséder Fred !

Non, Angelina allait conquérir le rouquin et de ce pas. Et s'il fallait, pour cela, convertir l'intégralité du contenu de son coffre-fort en jouets cochons, elle le ferait, et sans regret !

Olivier, désespéré, lança même un regard vers Cormac, appuyé contre une étagère de fioles diverses. Mais ce dernier somnolait, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui : son ancien capitaine de Quidditch allait se faire violer au beau milieu d'un magasin respectable !

Non, personne ne pouvait sauver Olivier. Il se laissa donc traîner derrière un placard, résolu à perdre son intégrité avec dignité, tel que l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il était.

* * *

Cormac McLaggen ne semblait plus posséder d'armature solide. Son corps dégoulinait contre un mur, amorphe. Il laissa seulement échapper un ronflement nasal, quand un plumeau coquin de couleur violette vint se frotter contre sa joue. Il sembla cependant que le plumeau prit ce manque de réaction comme un affront personnel, car il se mit à chatouiller le jeune homme soûl avec ardeur, dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse.

L'inconvénient de certains objets magiques est qu'ils prennent parfois leurs fonctions un peu trop à cœur. Dans le cas de ce plumeau, sa mission était d'exciter les humains par d'agréables et délicates caresses. Mais il n'arrivait à tirer de cet humain qu'un désolant ronflement ! Un échec humiliant !

Pendant trois bonnes minutes, le plumeau violet mit toute sa volonté – et il en avait à revendre – à faire gémir Cormac McLaggen de plaisir. Son objectif précis : le faire éjaculer dans sa culotte d'une telle force que s'il avait été doté d'un vagin, il aurait pu tomber enceint. En vain. Par dépit, l'objet lui donna un violent coup de plumes dans la narine gauche. Et contre toute attente, Cormac réagit enfin : il éternua.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors, hébétés. Où était-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un plumeau mauve s'agitait ainsi sous son nez, dans une grotesque danse de la victoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait tant de monde autour de lui et tant de choses violettes, roses et noires ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Angelina, pas loin de lui, faisait cette tronche de harpie mal léchée, en regardant l'inconnue qui discutait avec Zacharias ?

Pas si inconnue que ça, d'ailleurs, cette jeune femme...

Puis, tout lui revint : comment il avait lâchement été abandonné par Olivier et toute la bande, comment Fred et George Weasley l'avaient terriblement mal traité, et comment la jeune femme qui discutait avec Zacharias, avait refermé la porte sur lui sans hésitation, le laissant mourir de froid et d'alcool dans la neige de décembre.

Tout ça était de la faute d'Olivier, décida, non sans raison, un Cormac McLaggen considérablement remonté. Il avait un peu dessoûlé et son caractère digne d'un Serpentard – entendez « caractère de Troll » – reprenait le dessus. Olivier allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait... mauvais jeu-de-mot, pardon.

* * *

Tandis que Cormac se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les discrètes silhouettes d'Olivier et de Cho, un nouveau client entra dans la Boutique du Samedi, déjà saturée de monde. Personne ne le remarqua, et pourtant, il avait une carrure imposante. Nul doute que, quand il était à l'école, si on avait du lui donner un surnom, ça n'aurait certainement pas été « yorkshire » mais plutôt « rottweiler » ou « pitbull ».

C'était Marcus Flint, l'ennemi de collège d'Olivier Dubois, qui les avait suivis.

Il avait croisé la bande vingt minutes plus tôt, à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Après l'accrochage d'usage, il avait secrètement espéré que Dubois et sa troupe entrent aussi dans le pub. De cette façon, ils auraient pu échanger quelques insultes, et, pourquoi pas, prendre chacun des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, sans se l'avouer. Après tout, cela faisait vraiment de longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Mais Marcus s'était finalement retrouvé tout seul avec sa bièraubeurre. La bande de trous duc avait rebroussé chemin.

Il avait alors, grâce à un sortilège bien pratique, retrouvé et suivi les traces de pas de la joyeuse troupe d'imbéciles, pour atterrir devant le sexshop des Weasley.

Longuement, il avait hésité à en pousser la porte. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais la curiosité avait été plus forte que son appréhension : qu'est-ce que la bande de niais trafiquait dans un magasin pour adultes ? Et qu'est-ce que Dubois pourrait bien acheter là-bas ?

En entrant, Marcus souhaitait aussi obtenir, peut-être, la réponse à une question qui le taraudait depuis ses treize ans, âge auquel son corps avait commencé à changer, et son pénis à s'allonger démesurément en présence de certaines personnes.

Est-ce qu'Olivier Dubois, ancien capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, était attiré par les hommes, tout comme lui ?

* * *

- Et donc, il suffit _vraiment_ de se tartiner le cul de cette crème jaunâtre pour que chaque fessée me fasse jouir de... douleur ? demanda Zacharias, sceptique.

Si elle n'avait pas été une personne terriblement patiente, Verity aurait laissé échapper un sifflement d'agacement.

- La lotion « Fesse la gauche, je tendrais la droite » rend la fessée ludique. Il n'est même plus question de _douleur_ mais d'excitation à l'idée de la douleur, de l'interdit. La lotion fonctionne comme un anesthésiant : elle trompe les sens. Le cerveau, au lieu de recevoir des informations de douleur de la part du postérieur, reçoit des informations de plaisir génital. En bref, à chaque fessée, votre pénis (regard pour Zacharias) ou votre vagin (regard pour Ginny) ressent un intense plaisir.

Zacharias était prêt à se lancer dans une diatribe contre cette dangereuse drogue – en matière de sexualité, ce type était à peu près aussi ouvert d'esprit que Dolores Ombrage – quand un cri de fille retentit. La boutique, qui bruissait agréablement jusque-là, plongea soudain dans un silence peu naturel.

* * *

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri : le coin où Cho avait tout-à-l'heure amené Olivier, pour l'agresser charnellement.

Présentement, on pouvait y voir : Cho Chang par terre, ses longs cheveux noirs froissés ; Olivier collé contre le mur, se protégeant d'un Cormac McLaggen, furieux. Et entre les deux hommes, il y avait, invraisemblablement, Marcus Flint, les bras en croix et l'air aussi renfrogné que d'ordinaire.

- Flint ! Laisse-le moi ! Ce traître de... Olivier... m'a menti ! Je te laisserai l'achever p.. plus tard ! Maintenant... dégage ! aboya bruyamment Cormac, qui avait pourtant la stature d'une crevette anorexique.

- Je sais même pas qui tu es, microbe. Ce soir, tu toucheras pas à un cheveu de Dubois, lui grogna l'ancien Serpentard en retour.

- Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ? Que s'est-il... ?

Verity avait accouru vers la scène, sa lotion pour fessée toujours dans la main droite. Elle tendit l'autre à Cho pour l'aider à se relever. L'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait pas seulement les cheveux emmêlés. Sa cape, son gilet et son haut étaient aussi largement ouverts, projetant, aux yeux de tous, une paire de seins d'une taille admirable.

- Votre ami... l'ami des jumeaux... l'ancien Capitaine... n'aurait pas pu vous violenter... murmura l'employée pour elle-même, choquée.

- Bien sûr que non qu'Olivier n'aurait pas pu faire ça ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est irrémédiablement gay ! intervint Angelina.

Angelina n'aimait ni Cho Chang, qui emmerdait Olivier, ni Verity, qui était elle aussi amoureuse de Fred. Les voir toutes les deux ensemble lui donnait une réaction gastrique proche de la diarrhée.

- Hey, McLaggen, pousse-toi de là ! dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Va décuver dans les bras de ton pote Zacharias, qu'on en parle plus.

Le blond, dont la bouche ouverte exhalait une odeur désagréable de bièraubeurre déjà consommée, se laissa faire. Il était encore trop embrumé pour résister. Pour dire : il n'était même plus vraiment certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué Olivier.

Zacharias Smith le réceptionna et les dirigea vers un petit salon à l'ambiance cosy.

- Et toi, Flint, bouge-toi aussi, grommela Ginny.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'ancien Serpentard, qui faisait environ trois fois et demi la taille de la petite rouquine, s'exécuta sans rechigner. D'ailleurs, si on observait bien son visage maussade, on avait la surprise de n'y lire ni haine ni colère. Au contraire, il semblait juste surpris.

Marcus se retourna et tendit la main à Olivier, comme pour l'inviter à faire un tour de la boutique ensemble. Ce qu'ils firent, au demeurant – mais surtout parce qu'Olivier Dubois était dans un terrible état de choc.

Son ancien rival de cour de récréation venait de s'interposer entre lui et Cormac, et en sa faveur ! Il aurait pensé que l'ancien Serpentard était plutôt du genre à encourager Cormac et à lui indiquer où taper pour lui faire le plus de mal.

Finalement, des quatre personnes impliquées dans la précédente agression, il ne restait plus que Cho Chang et sa libre poitrine valdinguant indécemment. Fred, en murmurant pour lui-même « Cachez-moi ce sein que je ne saurais voir » lui tendit sa propre veste, sous le regard incendiaire de Verity et d'Angelina.

Cho disparut, attirée par un étal de sextoy « Etranges et étrangers ». Certains d'entre eux venaient de Chine.

* * *

Comme le calme était revenu, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Angelina d'attaquer.

- Fred, comment tu vas ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire bonsoir... Tiens, on se fait la bise ?

Alors qu'Angelina Johnson commençait à taper la discute avec Fred, Verity rageait.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me conseiller ? continuait la Black. Franchement, j'aime beaucoup le concept de la boutique... c'est très soigné ! On reconnaît _ta_ patte.

- C'est moi qui est agencé notre espace, intervint Verity, irritée. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine d'être tout-à-fait capable de vous renseigner moi-même. Voyez-vous, Fred est très occupé.

Ce dernier eut un air étonné. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Leur employée n'était jamais désagréable avec les clients. Elle était toujours d'une politesse commerciale à toute épreuve, même avec les vieux dégoulinant de libido. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle n'aime pas Angelina Johnson !

- Venez, je vais vous amener au rayon des sextoys pour _célibataires_. Parce que « être en solo, c'est rigolo », n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi donc vouloir se mettre en couple ? Ce n'est qu'une pression sociétale, après tout. Et comme le disait un philosophe connu, la seule véritable jouissance n'est pas celle du cœur mais celle du corps. Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

Angelina doutait de l'authenticité de cette citation, mais elle ne discuta pas.

* * *

Les deux jumeaux choisirent de s'occuper de leur petite sœur, abandonnée de tous.

- Ginny ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tiens, je sais déjà ce qu'il te faut !

- Combien ça vaut ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

George lui avait mis une chose rose et pelucheuse dans la main.

- Attends, est-ce que c'est... vivant ?

La chose remua, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Tu te rappelles de Harrold, ton boursouflet ? questionna Fred.

- C'est Arnold. Et oui, je m'en rappelle, il est toujours en vie, tu sais. Même s'il est un peu patraque...

- Et bien les boursouflets ont toujours un succès fou, chez notre clientèle de la semaine. Du coup, on s'était dit...

- … pourquoi pas en faire une version un peu plus...

- … coquine ?

- Tu as donc dans la main un Boursoufesse...

- « Entre vos bourses ou vos fesses »...

- C'est une bestiole qui se glisse dans la culotte...

- … ou le slip...

- … et fait son nid dans les poils...

- … et procure une agréable sensation de réconfort, tout du long de la journée.

- Combien ça vaut ? répéta Ginny, entre amusement et répugnance.

Un animal vivant dans les poils pubiens... Ses frères étaient fous.

- Tout pile ce que tu me dois ! Un gallion et trois mornilles.

- Okay, bon, bah je vais prendre ça... ça fera une compagne à Arnold.

Hors de question qu'elle se foute une bestiole dans la touffe !

Fred et George sourirent en même temps : ils avaient hâte de voir le fruit d'un tel accouplement. Peut-être que les bébés développeront des caractéristiques très intéressantes.

* * *

Olivier et Flint, de leur côté, en déambulant dans le magasin, s'étaient engagés dans une conversation particulièrement gênante.

- Alors comme ça, vieille branche, tu es gay ? ricanait bêtement Marcus, ses yeux gris fixés sur un déguisement érotique... de Sombral.

- Et depuis quand le fait que je le sois t'intéresse et te pousse à me protéger de Cormac ?

Silence embarrassée.

- Nan, mais juste que je me disais, à force de fréquenter des balais volants aux manches rutilants...

- Ho, les balais n'ont rien à voir avec ma sexualité. C'est plutôt le corps des athlètes que je côtoie qui m'a appris que les hommes... c'est beau à regarder. Et pas que.

Flint grogna.

- Est-ce qu'à Poudlard, tu le savais déjà ? demanda-t-il encore, alors qu'ils passaient devant une série de calendrier de l'avent coquins invendus.

- Ho, j'ai du mater une ou deux fois les autres joueurs de Quidditch, j'avoue.

Olivier observait un objet douteux. Selon l'angle duquel on le regardait, c'était successivement un pénis veineux, un vagin béant ou une bouche aguicheuse. Le slogan disait « Pour te combler, je suis tout à la fois ».

- Et est-ce que tu as déjà... couché avec un autre homme ?

Olivier oublia son tri-sextoy pour se concentrer sur la question posée par son ancien rival.

- Heu... Flint, t'as un souci dans ta tête ? Tu veux en parler ?

Olivier s'inquiétait sérieusement. Depuis quand Flint était aussi peu... Flint ?

Pour toute réponse, Marcus l'emmena devant une rangée de petits feux magiques en flacon. Ils brillaient tous d'une douce et attirante lumière bleue. Apparemment, selon le descriptif, les Flamo'Q léchaient les arrière-trains ou toute autre partie du corps telles des langues impalpables et délicieusement excitantes.

Flint lut à voix haute le slogan, un œil posé sur Olivier : « Pour déclarer ta flamme, mets-lui le feu au cul ».

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, n'en ayant que faire d'introduire des accessoires entre leurs deux êtres avides de se dévorer mutuellement.

En tout cas, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer, selon l'esprit borné de Marcus Flint. Mais Olivier se contenta de lui rendre son regard surpris et de sourire de façon incertaine. Il finit par les diriger vers le petit salon cosy, repéré plus tôt par Zacharias Smith et Cormac McLaggen, où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement du pourquoi du comment du depuis quand est-ce que Flint avait envisagé comme une potentialité de le draguer, lui.

Ils les retrouvèrent dans une position improbable.

* * *

Il semblait que Cormac, toujours sous l'influence maligne de l'alcool, essayait de persuader son ami Zacharias de porter une cagoule de mauvais goût. Apparemment, il avait déjà réussi à lui faire enfiler une combinaison en cuir de dragon rouge qui, en plus de lui mouler terriblement les fesses, laissait ses parties intimes à l'air libre.

- Au secours ! s'égosillait Zacharias, tandis que Cormac tirait sur la laisse attachée au col de sa combinaison.

- Cormac, mais tu vas pas arrêter tes conneries ? Bon, Flint, on le sort d'ici, j'en peux plus de ce type !

Les deux ennemis prirent McLaggen par les deux bras et le traînèrent hors de la boutique, sous les regards choqués des autres clients. Certains glapirent en apercevant la tenue que portait Zacharias, qui s'enfonça dans le fauteuil le moins visible du petit salon en se couvrant le sexe, honteux.

Marcus venait d'ouvrir la porte et s'apprêtait à balancer McLaggen dans la neige, où était finalement sa place, quand George lui tapota sur l'épaule, pour l'arrêter.

- Hey, avant que t'en ailles, ça fera un gallion et six noises, Cormac.

Marcus, Olivier et Cormac eurent tous les trois un regard étonné.

- Oui, Cormac, j'ai vu tout-à-l'heure que tu avais glissé un chat pelé dans ta poche.

- Un chat... pelé ? répéta Marcus, l'air perdu.

- Un chapelet. Tu sais, Flint une série de perles.

- Oh, lui parle pas comme s'il était idiot, commenta Olivier, à sa propre surprise.

Flint lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais qu'on pouvait grossièrement traduire par « merci ».

- Oui, Olivier, on en reparle plus tard, okay ? Bref, votre... ami Cormac a voulu voler un chapelet « Verge vierge ».

Malgré eux, Marcus et Olivier ricanèrent.

- Tiens, Fred... marmonna Cormac, en lui tendant une poignée de pièces.

George allait s'offusquer de la confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que le blond bourré lui avait donné bien plus que demandé. Alors il fourra le tout dans sa poche.

* * *

Les deux anciens rivaux venaient seulement de refermer la porte sur Cormac, quand une furie déboula sous leurs yeux.

- Olivier, regarde ce que je viens d'acheter pour nous deux ! minauda Cho.

Elle tenait deux énormes coussins à fanfreluches dans les bras.

Marcus avait le vague souvenir d'être passé devant un ostentatoire présentoir à coussins. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de Cousseins « Votre tête mérite la plus douce des chairs ». En gros, des oreillers qui reproduisaient un corps féminin ou masculin avec lesquels dormir. Cho avait pris deux modèles dépareillés, et elle s'empressa de leur expliquer pourquoi.

- Celui-là, le bleu, s'appelle Olivier, il est pour moi, rougit-elle. Comme ça, j'aurais l'illusion de dormir dans tes bras musclés...

En montrant le deuxième, rose bonbon, elle dit :

- Et celui-ci s'appelle Ch...

- … Marcus, c'est évident, grogna l'ancien Serpentard.

Dubois lui lança un regard amusé, mais Cho n'eut pas du tout l'air amusé.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu assumes entièrement ta part de féminité, Flint ?

- N'importe quoi, c'est moi le plus viril de nous deux...

- Dis-moi de quelle couleur et de quel genre est ce coussin ?

- Rose et féminin, répondit bêtement Marcus, perdu.

- Et dis-moi comment tu viens de dire qu'il s'appelait ?

- Marcus... Roh, tu es si stupide, Dubois ! Vas-y, je vais en acheter d'autres, tant qu'on y est.

Après quelques pas, il se retourna pour s'adresser à Cho Chang, avec un ton bien plus menaçant :

- Et toi, laisse tomber Dubois, il m'appartient depuis qu'on est gamins. Va-t-en maintenant.

Et il alla chercher deux gros coussins bleus, que Verity lui encaissa avec un sourire complice. Fred lui avait un jour dit qu'il était convaincu que son ancien Capitaine de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois, en pinçait pour son rival à Serpentard, Marcus Flint.

L'ancien Serpentard venait de dépenser deux gallions et cinq mornilles pour ses deux oreillers stupides. Sans le savoir, il venait de rembourser la dette d'un gallion et trois mornilles qu'Olivier avait contracté envers les jumeaux, pour leur avoir lâchement abandonné ce cauchemar humain qu'était McLaggen.

* * *

- Donc, Flint a acheté deux cousseins et rembourse la dette d'Olivier ; Cho a acheté deux consseins et rembourse sa propre dette ; Ginny a acheté un boursoufesse, donc c'est bon pour elle aussi ; Cormac a acheté un chapelet deux fois son prix, donc c'est okay ; j'ai vu Zacharias habillé d'une combinaison SM, j'espère qu'il a beaucoup d'or sur lui, elle vaut cher, donc lui aussi il a payé... en fait, il ne manque plus que l'achat d'Angelina, énuméra Fred.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Angelina Johnson passa à la caisse, une montagne de produits dans les bras.

- Angelina, tu es en couple ? s'étonna George, en découvrant que tous ses articles étaient spécial duo « A deux, c'est beaucoup mieux ».

- Non, pas encore, mais je le serai très bientôt, sourit la Black.

- Ah, et avec qui ? demanda poliment le rouquin, tandis qu'il emballait précautionneusement un plateau d'échec sexuel.

- Avec ton frère, répondit la jeune fille, mine de rien.

Verity, qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation, manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'air.

- Ho, tu vas devoir te battre pour l'avoir, remarqua le jumeau.

- Je sais. Combien je te dois ?

- Sept gallions et neuf mornilles, s'il-te-plaît.

- Eh bien, Angiie ! Ma chéri, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié ! Sept gallions ! Mais reviens quand tu veux ! applaudit Fred, apparaissant derrière son ancienne camarade de Maison. Tiens, pour la peine, petit cadeau du proprio !

Angelina, par réflexe, tendit la main, mais le roux lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

Verity devint aussi violette d'un pénis coincé dans une porte.

Angelina salua gauchement George d'un signe de main, ignora superbement Verity et rejoignit Olivier, Marcus, Ginny et Cormac dans la rue. Derrière elle, la porte de la Boutique du Samedi s'ouvrit de nouveau, dévoilant un Zacharias Smitch enragé.

- Ces bouses de dragons alcooliques ! Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'essayer leur stupide combinaison SM et que je devais l'acheter ! Comme si j'avais voulu la mettre, sérieusement... De toute façon, je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi...

- Et comment tu as fait, alors ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

En effet, le blond était tout de même sorti avec un sac volumineux.

- Il m'a dit que pour rembourser les vingt-cinq gallions restants... je devrais poser_ avec cette tenue_ pour un magasine. Moi, Zacharias Smith, en tenue SM, en PHOTO !

Cormac rit haut et fort, mais il semblait pas n'avoir compris qu'on se foutait tous de la gueule de son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain soir, tous feraient la fête dans la joie et la bonne honneur, et on essayerait encore d'envoyer bouler Cormac McLaggen le plus loin possible.

Cependant, personne ne se serait rendu compte que George, qui avait dit à Angie qu'il fallait se battre pour avoir son frère, ne faisait pas seulement allusion à Verity.

* * *

**(1) A propos du redoublement de Marcus Flint :** Dans HP1, Rowling dit qu'il est en sixième année. Pourtant, il est toujours présent dans HP3. Questionnée à ce sujet, elle répond qu'il a tout simplement redoublé. (J'aime bien ce genre de petites histoires)

**Voilà !** Comme ce chapitre m'a donné du MAL ! Il est long, plein de personnages secondaires ! Au final, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. J'espère surtout qu'il t'aura plu.

Si c'est le cas, franchement,** laisse un message, s'il te plaît**. Ça me ferait grave plaisir, ça donne l'impression de pas écrire dans le vide. Love. \o/

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier (et oui...). J'essaye de le publier dans une semaine. Puis après, je me mettrais à la séquelle de ma fic "principale", les Enchainés.


	5. Samedi 28 octobre 2006

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Rhalala, j'ai du retard... :'( Pour ma défense, il est long. 8000 mots, bordel ! (c'est beaucoup pour moi)

Ce chapitre est le dernier, il se passe plusieurs années après les précédents. Une sorte de bilan, enfin, je vous laisse voir ça :) En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette petite fic ! J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à la lire ! :)

C'est tout, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**LA BOUTIQUE DU SAMEDI**

**chapitre 5 : Samedi 28 octobre 2006**

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse résonnait de rires aigus d'enfants, du grondement sourd des conversations animées et de toute sorte de bruits émis par les êtres humains lorsqu'ils sont particulièrement contents ou enthousiastes.

C'était assurément une très belle fin de matinée. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela.

Tout d'abord, le soleil baignait les rues de Londres, Londres pourtant réputée auprès des sudistes – peut-être un brin mauvaise langue, mais il n'y a pas de fumée sans chaudron – pour ses averses sans interruption. Le fait est qu'il faisait beau, et quand il fait beau, les gens sont heureux. Si ce terme n'était pas seulement réservé aux plantes, on aurait pu dire que l'être humain était incontestablement héliophile. Mais ce terme est réservé aux plantes.

De plus, il flottait encore dans l'air un arrière-goût d'euphorie, provoquée par la victoire du Burkina Faso sur la France (ennemi historique de la Grande-Bretagne, depuis plus ou moins la défaite des Plantagenêts face aux Capétiens), à l'occasion de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Cette année-là, en 2006, l'événement sportif avait traîné en longueur, avec des matches dont les durées rivalisaient les unes les autres, comme si le but des pays participants n'était plus tellement de marquer un maximum de points mais plutôt de faire capituler l'équipe adverse en montrant une endurance à toute épreuve. Au lieu de faire preuve de dextérité et de tactique, on luttait contre le sommeil et les étourdissements.

Il parait d'ailleurs que plusieurs joueurs, dont la boîte crânienne devait héberger un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois, s'étaient lancés un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle sur les paupières, afin de s'empêcher littéralement de fermer les yeux. A dernière nouvelle, ils étaient toujours à Sainte Mangouste.

Résultat : la Coupe avait commencé en mai dernier pour finir il y a seulement une semaine, en mi-octobre. En effet, outre la longueur exceptionnelle de plusieurs matches – un d'eux avait duré plus de six jours car aucune des deux équipes ne voulait avouer sa défaite, bien que la majorité des spectateurs se soient endormis – il avait fallu ménager des jours de battement entre les matches pour permettre aux joueurs, souvent au bord de l'évanouissement, de rejoindre un lit de fortune et s'y étendre quinze heures d'affilée.

Quand, enfin, le Burkina Faso avait vaincu la France 300-220, la Grande-Bretagne avait éclaté de joie. Joshua Sankara, l'attrapeur burkinabé, avait même été nommé Ministre de la Magie, sa côte de popularité atteignant des sommets vertigineux. Cependant, il avait démissionné il y a quelques jours, le 25 octobre, déclarant qu'il préférait largement voler après une balle que signer des papiers et lire des discours écrits par un tierce.

Cependant, ce qui conférait vraiment à ce samedi matin cette ambiance d'effervescence diffuse, c'était l'attente. Les sorciers frémissaient, haletaient, trépignaient d'impatience : la fête préférée de la communauté magique, la seule qui lui permettait de se mélanger impunément au monde moldu, Halloween bien sûr, c'était dans trois jours.

* * *

En général, les familles sorcières n'étaient pas du genre à attendre gentiment le 31 octobre pour balader leurs bambins dans les artères non-magiques de leur ville. Dès le 25, il était assez fréquent de croiser des bandes de gars étranges, affublés de chapeaux et de capes aux couleurs extravagantes, qui discutaient haut et fort dans un langage qui avait tout l'air d'être crypté. Ils étaient tout excités, entraient et sortaient des magasins en coup de vent, achetant tout et n'importe quoi.

Souvent, ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec la monnaie, en donnaient bien trop ou pas assez. Par ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de comprendre le fonctionnement des transports en commun. Il n'était pas rare de voir un de ces hurluberlus s'amuser avec le tourniquet du métro, ou insérant ticket sur ticket, juste pour voir la machine l'avaler et le recracher composté.

Ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, montraient du doigt, comme leurs enfants, les parcmètres sur les trottoirs, les avions dans le ciel ou encore les distributeurs de billets. Oui, leur regard était émerveillé, comme si tout ce qu'ils voyaient leur paraissait... magique.

Après réflexion, il semblerait que ces sorciers, habituellement respectueux du Code International du Secret Magique, prenaient, durant les derniers jours d'octobre, un malin plaisir à s'afficher le plus possible en territoire hostile. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose de savoureux dans cette simple balade en terres inconnues. Comme si la frustration emmagasinée toute l'année par les sorciers, contraints à cacher leur existence, était enfin satisfaite au moment de Halloween.

Finalement, la fête sorcière formait une sorte de trêve entre deux univers qui, le reste de l'année, ne faisaient que se croiser sans jamais se rencontrer. Une trêve dont seule la communauté magique était consciente.

Bien entendu, si les Moldus remarquaient l'intrusion massive de ces gens bizarres, ils n'étaient pas du style à s'en formaliser. Pour eux, ces bandes étaient des excentriques en mal de reconnaissance et excellant dans le domaine du grotesque. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler ça « l'américanisation de nos coutumes » et d'accuser en ronchonnant « l'ampleur exagérée qu'avait prise cette fête purement commerciale ». D'autres, quand ils s'apercevaient que les inconnus costumés dépassaient la trentaine, décriaient le « fameux syndrome de Peter Pan dont était atteinte cette génération Y », sans vraiment savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Bref, les sorciers s'affichaient joyeusement en fin octobre, et si les Moldus s'en foutaient, c'est encore mieux. Avoir connaissance d'une situation que les autres (les non-magiques) ne pouvaient même pas imaginer, c'était vraiment jouissif.

Londres hébergerait des commerces de balais volants, d'ingrédients de potions, de livres scolaires dont les auteurs auraient des noms terriblement incongrus, allant à l'encontre de la bienséance la plus élémentaire ? Quelque part sous la capitale, il y aurait un immense lieu nommé Ministère de la Magie, auquel on accéderait soit par des toilettes publiques à la propreté relative, soit par une cabine téléphonique qui servait occasionnellement de lieu de baise pour jeunes gens en état d'ébriété ? Inconcevable.

* * *

Aussi, si on prenait en compte l'excitation générale que provoquait l'approche de Halloween, il n'était pas étonnant qu'en ce samedi 28 octobre 2006, le Chemin de Traverse, l'artère commerciale sorcière par excellence, soit joyeusement bondé. On aurait dit que toute l'Angleterre s'était réunie là, à flâner, à acheter deux ou trois bêtises futiles ou bien tout simplement à observer les autres passants, leurs comportements et les tendances vestimentaires douteuses du moment.

C'était justement l'activité à laquelle s'adonnait une bien curieuse jeune femme. Elle se tenait immobile au plein milieu de la foule, à contre-courant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'être ballottée dans tous les sens, poussée, au gré des promeneurs, contre un ventre, un mur ou un tonneau. A un moment, elle sembla sur le point de tomber à la renverse mais, miraculeusement, elle réussit à s'accrocher à la cape élimée d'un vieillard aveugle. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle était déjà entraînée vers le Nord.

On voyait bouger, à côté d'elle, une ligne bleue : elle tenait à la main une plume un peu froissée. Cependant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un parchemin sur lequel écrire aux alentours. Ses grands yeux électriques, plutôt globuleux, semblaient carrément égarés. En tout cas, ils se fixaient de temps à autre sur un point invisible de tous les autres êtres humains. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés dans une coiffure sophistiquée mais étonnamment inharmonique. On aurait dit le nid d'un oiseau doté d'une seule patte et agité de tic.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait tenter de rejoindre son père, qui était au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie d'éminents personnages, ce qui lui prendrait, avec un peu de chance, environ une demi-heure, Luna Lovegood posa les yeux sur la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait passé deux heures dans cette foule, rien que pour lui. Cependant, jusqu'à il y a une seconde, elle ne savait pas que c'était lui qu'elle attendait. Mais désormais, c'était une évidence : il serait le sujet de son prochain article.

* * *

Quand les deux Lovegood étaient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. En effet, depuis que le Chicaneur était devenu le journal national, à la fin de la guerre, il était aussi passé d'hebdomadaire à quotidien. Aussi, les deux rédacteurs principaux, Xenophilius et Luna partaient-ils donc tous les matins à la pêche aux actualités croustillantes et, si leur quête se soldait par un échec cuisant, ce qui était un peu trop souvent le cas, ils se lançaient sans plus attendre à la poursuite du Ronflak Cornu.

Dans un article de la veille, ils écrivaient qu'on avait repéré une empreinte de son petit orteil gauche près d'un village moldu français au nom délicieusement ridicule.

Mais le dernier samedi avant Halloween, il n'était pas question de jouer à Luna l'exploratrice. En se rendant au Chemin de Traverse à sept heures, l'ancienne Serdaigle savait qu'elle trouverait forcément de quoi écrire.

Elle avait donc laissé son père au Chaudron Baveur. Il devait y interviewer deux personnes importantes, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Xenophilius Lovegood était parfois une énigme pour sa propre fille, pourtant celle qui était la plus à même de le comprendre.

* * *

Luna regarda sa cible sortir de la Ménagerie Magique, de son habituel pas nerveux et claudiquant. Son cou maigre se tordait à droite, à gauche, comme celui d'une poule paranoïaque, à force d'avoir légué trop de plumes au renard son voisin. A ses côtés, trottinait sa fidèle compagne dont le sourire vilain – si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire – fit sursauter un gamin.

Tout comme son maître, Miss Teigne avait une démarche cahotante. Une de ses pattes traînait sur le sol, mais elle semblait n'en avoir cure. Peut-être même qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Après tout, elle en avait encore trois autres, parfaitement opérationnelles.

Argus Rusard, en soufflant lentement, lui donna une caresse maladroite sur la tête et la vieille chatte miaula avec gratitude. N'importe qui d'autre que Luna se serait demandé comment il était possible que cet horrible félin soit encore en vie, après toutes ces années, et s'il ne serait pas préférable d'abréger immédiatement ses souffrances... Mais la jeune femme se contenta de les suivre, en agitant parfois sa plume, qui notait avec application ses réflexions dans le vide.

Avec une fluidité digne d'un ninja, Rusard se faufilait entre les passants, suivi sans mal par la rapide et rachitique Miss Teigne. Étrangement, alors qu'à l'arrêt l'homme et la chatte ne payaient pas de mine (euphémisme : ils auraient pu sans mal être confondus avec deux tas de chiffons malpropres), ils dégageaient, dans leurs mouvements, une impression de grâce presque gênante. Immobiles, debout, ils se sentaient comme deux canards hors de l'eau, ne sachant sur quelle patte se reposer. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de courir, se cacher, traquer sournoisement, ils n'étaient plus des canards boiteux mais bien un duo de chasseurs experts.

Cette métamorphose était spectaculaire mais en même temps, elle passait inaperçue : de proies potentielles à prédateurs, il n'y avait qu'un léger glissement, un glissement si subtil qu'il était difficile de déterminer avec certitude, à un moment précis, quel rôle Rusard et Miss Teigne occupaient.

Le couple se déplaçait dans la foule avec une aisance naturelle. De façon merveilleusement paradoxale, ils étaient invisibles – pouilleux, gris et marrons, informes – et en même temps, il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer – vifs, fusionnels, élancés.

A l'arrière de son crâne à lui, quelques longs cheveux gris emmêlés flottaient comme un fanion. On aurait dit les filaments d'un étendard usé, ou encore des algues sans couleur, poussant sur un caillou bossu.

Derrière elle, une queue râpée et boueuse se tortillait comme un énorme ver velu. Les poils séchés formaient des caillots de crasse.

Dans leurs faces terreuses, les orbites creux semblaient vomir leurs énormes yeux luisants. Elle avait les iris jaunes, bien trop jaunes pour être chaleureux. Les siens étaient noirs, comme deux trous avides, cherchant à être comblé.

Après cinq minutes de course agile, le drôle de couple s'engouffra dans un petit magasin.

Luna leva ses yeux bleus vers la banderole et sourit, de son typique sourire flou. Elle cassa sa vieille plume bleue en deux, qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et en fit apparaître une nouvelle. Il lui fallait les outils les plus aiguisés pour arriver à capturer, sur le vif, la scène à laquelle elle allait assister.

Toute autre personne qu'elle aurait certainement respiré un grand coup avant d'entrer. Elle se contenta de souffler sur un pissenlit invisible et de pousser doucement la porte.

Le carillon de Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons tinta.

* * *

- Mais Xenophilius, je ne vous reconnais pas... dit-elle d'une voix rauque, une main posée sur le bras du père de Luna. Êtes-vous certain que...

L'homme se dégagea d'un geste insouciant, avec un sourire. Oui, il allait bien, son interlocutrice s'inquiétait pour rien.

Toutefois, son visage, d'ordinaire si fou, enjoué, impertinemment marginal, demeurait bizarrement... normal. Sa bouche souriait sans dévoiler l'intégralité de son palais et sa glotte tremblotante. Ses dents blanches scintillaient, mais on n'y remarquait pas un quelconque morceau de nourriture resté accroché. Même ses yeux, légèrement louches depuis toujours, semblaient soudain regarder droit devant eux, comme corrigés symboliquement par son faux lorgnon.

De fait, il avait troqué les improbables lunettes de ski moldues qu'il portait depuis six mois contre un faux monocle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et respectable. On le connaissait arborant une multitude de breloques : ce samedi-là, ses poignets, son cou et ses doigts étaient à nu, à la merci du regard de n'importe quel inconnu.

On pouvait dire, pour sa défense, que ses vêtements n'étaient pas spécialement sobres. Il portait une robe et un chapeau dont la couleur changeait selon la lumière et qui étaient actuellement turquoise. Cependant, les couleurs vives étaient gallions courants chez les sorciers.

Finalement, ce qui était vraiment choquant chez Xenophilius Lovegood ce jour-là, c'est qu'il avait presque tout d'un être humain lambda.

Tout, sauf les cheveux, longs, blonds et indisciplinés, mais on ne se refait pas.

Le Professeur McGonagall démontrait une vive anxiété à son sujet, comme si le fait qu'il ait l'air sain de corps était justement _chez_ _lui_ la manifestation d'un profond et irréversible trouble mental. Xenophilius, cependant, ne voulait rien entendre. Il allait bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour moi mais pour vous, fit-il d'une voix vaporeuse, comme endormie.

Au moins, il lui restait ça : cette façon particulière de parler, comme s'il conversait avec un être qui, de toute manière, ne comprenait pas un traître mot à l'anglais.

Cependant, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur la Directrice de Poudlard. Il la regardait sans ciller, attentivement.

- Nous attendons Hagrid, Xenophilius. Dès qu'il sera assis sur ces deux tabourets, nous pourrons discuter.

Le journaliste lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Cependant, ses épaules maigres se voûtèrent, il ramena ses longues jambes sous sa chaise, comme pour prendre le moins de place et se faire le plus discret possible.

Il n'était pas mauvais en la matière, au demeurant. Au rythme auquel il se tassait, il aurait pu disparaître complètement en un petit quart d'heure.

McGonagall parut presque soulagée de le voir agir de la sorte. Xenophilius était, même selon les normes sorcières, un individu illogique. Se tasser sur sa chaise ? C'était sa façon à lui d'aller bien.

L'irruption bruyante de Hagrid interrompit pourtant le fascinant processus.

- Xenophilius ! Madame, salua-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller, annonça immédiatement l'éditeur du Chicaneur.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard angoissé que Minerva McGonagall lui lança. Si elle n'avait pas été la femme qu'elle était, nul doute qu'elle aurait discrètement cherché du réconfort dans la grande main rassurante de Hagrid.

* * *

- Hum, tu as raison, ma belle, c'est de très mauvais goût, ronchonna Rusard, en flattant sa chatte entre les oreilles.

Miss Teigne miaula avec suffisance. Ce harnais en vinyle rose était _vraiment_ de très mauvais goût. Elle préférait de loin quelque chose de plus classe, qu'elle pourrait porter dans les couloirs de l'école sans perdre son autorité et sa prestance naturelles.

Un habit qui, au contraire, lui donnerait un air plus impressionnant, plus cruel. Plus _félin_.

Miss Teigne cherchait une tenue SM décente mais, pour l'instant, aucun des produits proposés par les Weasley ne lui semblait convenir. Toute la gamme pour animaux était si... kitsch.

De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais porté les jumeaux Weasley et leurs inventions dans son cœur. Elle se rappelait très bien la première fois qu'elle les avait vus. Tout comme son maître, elle n'avait aucun problème de mémoire en ce qui concernait les sanctions, les objets interdits et les noms des malfaiteurs récidivistes. Surtout les noms des malfaiteurs récidivistes.

Ils étaient les champignons qui moisissaient la jeunesse de Poudlard. Et pour le concierge, qui était aussi l'homme de ménage, ils étaient l'ennemi à éradiquer.

En fait, il était étonnant, limite attendrissant, de savoir que la chatte avait accueilli les jeunes Fred et George Weasley avec un préjugé positif. Elle avait fait preuve d'une bien grande naïveté...

* * *

Aucun des trois grands frères Weasley n'avait jamais posé de problème majeur, mis-à-part peut-être Bill, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de flirter avec tout ce qui possédait des creux et des rondeurs et ce, dans des endroits strictement prohibés : derrière les vieilles tapisseries, pendant les heures de cours au fond de la classe, ou à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, alors que tout le monde avait la tête dans le cul. Il était d'ailleurs la cause d'un nombre assez conséquent de vomissements matinaux.

Toutefois, excepté ce petit penchant pas bien méchant, Bill n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement de l'école.

Son frère Charlie était du genre baroudeur, mais il était plutôt discret. De ce fait, lui non plus n'avait jamais été pris en flag par les quatre yeux de l'école.

Enfin, Percy était un fervent admirateur de l'ordre, mâchant même parfois le travail à Rusard. Aucun souci avec lui.

Bref, Miss Teigne s'était imaginée que les jumeaux seraient du même cru : plutôt respectueux du règlement, quoique roux. Cependant, le premier jour d'école, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour faire éclater une marmite remplie de soupe à la grenouille, ébouillantant au passage une dizaine de leurs adorables petits camarades. Les deux Weasley s'étaient excusés, le sourire aux lèvres, prétextant qu'ils ne savaient « pas encore bien maîtriser leur si puissante magie ».

La chatte, encore jeune, avait été tolérante. Elle n'avait pas cru bon de rapporter leurs noms à Argus.

Cependant, au bout de leur premier mois de cours, elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Le duo était parfaitement invivable. C'était le genre de gosses à avoir un rire charmant, mais il fallait toujours qu'ils balancent cinq Bombabouses derrière eux, dégueulassant un couloir auparavant nickel.

Ils n'avaient pas spécialement de mauvais résultats. Le tout était seulement de déterminer s'ils les obtenaient de façon tout-à-fait légale.

Le pire, c'était sûrement que plus ils passaient de temps en retenue, plus ils faisaient de conneries le lendemain. On aurait presque dit qu'ils cherchaient à être collés. Que faire enrager le pauvre Rusard les _amusait_.

* * *

Un soir de punition, ils avaient réussi à ouvrir l'armoire où le concierge rangeait ses dossiers et tous les objets qu'il avait confisqués tout du long de sa tyrannie. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parcourir plus d'un dixième. Alors, dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retourner dans son bureau et découvrir le reste des archives.

Une nuit, ils étaient tombés sur un vieux dossier, daté « 1971 ». Presque vingt ans. Ce qui attira leur attention était surtout le fait qu'il s'étalait sur plus d'un mètre de longueur, soit dix à quinze fois la taille d'un dossier de dimension moyenne.

Les jumeaux supposèrent que c'était ces malfrats qui avaient fait de Rusard ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un vieux fou parano et obsédé par le règlement.

Bref, ils se passionnèrent pour James Potter et Sirius Black. Mais à cette époque-là, même si les noms étaient familiers, il ne leur avait pas semblé étrange de les voir associés. En fait, ils s'en foutaient de l'identité de ces deux gars. Ce qu'ils admiraient, c'était le nombre de méfaits qu'ils avaient accomplis, en l'espace de sept ans.

Et bien sûr, ils finirent par découvrir la Carte du Maraudeur. Il leur fallut une longue semaine pour convaincre les mystérieux Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedru de leur révéler le secret du parchemin vierge. A coup de flatteries innocentes, de déclarations d'amour enflammée et de discours haineux envers Rogue, les jumeaux démontrèrent par A+B qu'ils étaient dignes d'obtenir la Carte : ils sauraient l'utiliser à des fins malhonnêtes.

Miss Teigne les avait vus voler le parchemin. Elle les avait même vus, le lendemain, le déployer dans un couloir et disparaître derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue.

Ah, pauvre Rusard ! Sa petite chatte, alors seulement âgée de deux ans, n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui rapporter que deux garçons de onze ans avaient percé le secret du parchemin vierge. Elle savait que son maître était un Cracmol, mais qu'il ne l'assumerait pour rien au monde. Il aurait bien trop honte de n'avoir, lui, pas découvert ce qu'était ce papier, alors que deux sales mômes, roux de surcroît, y étaient parvenus sans trop de difficulté.

* * *

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Argus désignait maintenant une sorte de manteau en fourrure rouge, affreusement vulgaire. La chatte feula de dédain.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait que les deux jumeaux, qui leur avaient rendu la vie infernale plus de six années consécutives, discutaient désormais avec une jeune femme blonde. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, mais il était difficile de lui attribuer un âge précis. En effet, ses traits étaient si doux qu'elle n'en avait plus l'air humaine.

Elle tenait une plume verte à la main, qui traçait lentement dans les airs, des lettres invisibles.

La chatte s'avança subrepticement vers les trois jeunes, laissant son maître examiner les autres produits. Après tout, elle porterait tout ce qu'il voudrait, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une tenue fétichiste premier prix. Il était _son_ maître et elle en était fière.

* * *

- Fred et George, en quoi est-ce que votre boutique rend les gens heureux ? questionna doucement Luna, en fixant des yeux une Couillote « Réchauffe le corps et l'atmosphère ».

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent, et répondirent en chœur :

- Nous vendons du bonheur !

La jeune fille obtempéra, le regard vide, mais la plume resta immobile. Elles devaient attendre un quelconque développement de leur part. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment certain, parce que la journaliste semblait absorbée par le tripotage d'un Troisième sein « Jamais deux sein trois ».

George eut visiblement peur de la voir soulever sa robe, dégrafer son soutien-gorge et enfiler le troisième sein, car il enchaîna aussitôt, comme pour la distraire.

- Notre clientèle est hétéroclite. Il y a autant de vieux que de jeunes, de célibataires que de couples. Cependant, nous ne vendons pas _que_ du sexe mais de l'affection, du réconfort charnel... et aussi la Vérité, conclut-il rapidement. Tous nos clients viennent chez nous pour trouver la Vérité.

- La vérité ? Comment ça ?

Luna mordillait son pouce, comme si tout ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Sa main gauche écrasait désormais le sein avec application, gonflant le mamelon au maximum.

Fred craignait visiblement que l'objet n'explose et les éclabousse du liquide rose qu'il contenait car il renchérit aussitôt.

- Nous ouvrons les yeux de nos clients. Ils entrent plein de préjugés et ressortent avec un objet qui leur révélera quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours ignoré. Nous déclenchons la Vérité, en... en nettoyant leur regard de la bouse qui y était collée.

- Une pulsion, un fantasme enfoui... Tout ce qui est au fond d'eux mais qu'ils ne voient pas, lança George, incertain. Une eau trouble à éclaircir.

Le bout du téton lui sembla d'une résistance dérisoire, face à la poigne de Luna.

L'idée que le sein éclate lui soulevait littéralement le cœur. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère, son jumeau adoré, recouvert de pus de faux sein.

Son frère était magnifique. Un jour, peut-être... un jour il lui dirait.

- Ou encore un amour, conclut soudain Fred, sans vraiment savoir de quoi ça s'agissait toute cette conversation.

- Donc votre clientèle est un ensemble de personnes désespérées. J'aime bien, affirma Luna, ravie, en serrant plus encore le sein dans sa main.

La plume fit un mouvement enthousiaste. Sa pointe virevoltait dangereusement près de la boule de chair.

- Désespérés ? Pas... pas vraiment, enfin, quoique. En tout cas, on leur offre un petit plus, qui permet de passer de survivre à vivre.

Luna devait, elle aussi, trouver la formule bien trop clichay pour leur témoigner de l'attention. De nouveau, elle se concentra sur le malaxage de poitrine.

- Tu sais, Luna, deux de nos clients forment quand même un couple aujourd'hui grâce à nous ! C'était pas du tout gagné, à l'époque !

Les deux jumeaux ne pouvaient pas donner de noms : ils avaient une éthique, sacrebleu. Ils espéraient juste que Luna serait assez intriguée par cette histoire pour lâcher leur précieux produit.

- Un couple ? Comme c'est étrange, commenta la jeune femme, en triturant le téton, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui décharge du lait à la figure.

- D'ailleurs, ce sont des personnes que tu connais. Que tout le monde connaît bien, en fait, mais pour différentes raisons.

« Allez, Luna. Il suffit que tu devines de qui on parle et on pourra te raconter leur petite histoire » pensait Fred.

- Ho, mais je vois parfaitement de qui vous parlez, répondit tranquillement la blonde. Je les ai vus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, d'ailleurs. C'était à la Coupe du Monde.

Bien sûr qu'ils y étaient, Harry avait quelques privilèges en tant qu'Icône. Obtenir une demi-douzaine de places pour tous les matches de Quidditch existants en faisait partie.

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait suivi le tournoi avec passion, en compagnie de Draco, son blondinet.

Oui, officiellement, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit de leur relation. Mais tout le monde savait – en tout cas, les rédactrices de Sorcières Hebdo semblaient avoir pas mal de ragots à rapporter sur eux, au vu du nombre d'articles qu'elles leur consacraient chaque semaine.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient le mignon petit couple qui avait rendu la Boutique du Samedi plutôt célèbre.

* * *

Au lancement de Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons, il y a six ans, déjà, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient venus voir la tronche qu'avait un sexshop magique. Le brun, plutôt intéressé, avait fini par acheter un Compas des Rêves, qui dessinait son corps-frère.

Un mois plus tard, en novembre 2000, Draco et ses parents étaient eux aussi passés. Pour tromper l'ennui du jeune blond, Verity lui avait présenté plusieurs objets, dont un miroir, qui avait retenu son attention. Il avait fallu un an à Draco pour se décider à revenir, cette fois-ci seul. Il avait acheté le miroir, dans lequel se reflétait l'image que celui qu'il aimait avait de lui.

C'était simple : si Potter le voyait laid comme un Scroutt, il n'aurait pas d'autre solution que de retourner à Poudlard d'urgence pour se pendre au Saule Cogneur.

Cependant, Draco s'était découvert un reflet étrange. Ça lui ressemblait mais non. C'était un « presque-lui ».

Son visage n'était pas si méprisant, mais il n'était pas si beau. Il n'était pas si blond. Ses yeux n'étaient pas si clairs. Sa bouche pas si fine. Son menton n'était pas si pointu et son nez pas si petit.

Bon, en gros, c'était une caricature. Mais Potter ne le voyait pas moche, c'était déjà ça. Draco regarda le reflet du reste de son corps – comment est-ce que Potter imaginait son coude gauche ? – mais il n'osa pas tout de suite dévoiler ses parties génitales au miroir.

Il mourrait de déshonneur si Potter lui voyait une petite bite. Toute rabougrie, sans couleur, veineuse, molle. En un mot : répugnante.

Il eut la surprise de ne rien voir se refléter dans le miroir. Son pénis avait beau se dresser fièrement, le miroir, boudeur, refusait d'en donner une image.

C'était donc pour élucider ce mystère que Draco était revenu à la Boutique, une semaine après. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à y rencontrer l'Elu en personne, farfouillant dans les vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque. Et parmi les récits érotiques les mettant tous les deux en scène, mais ça, Draco ne le savait pas.

Verity avait expliqué au blond que le miroir reflétait l'image que la personne aimée avait de lui. De ce fait, si Draco n'y voyait rien, c'est que la personne aimée n'avait tout simplement pas d'opinion sur lui. Draco, furieux – comment ça, Potter le voyait asexué, tel un vulgaire représentait du règne végétal, alors qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de conneries ensemble, du temps de l'école ? – n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il avait chopé cet imbécile de Potter par la peau du cou, pour qu'ils s'expliquent.

On pouvait résumer leur conversation, dans les toilettes privées du magasin, par :

Draco : Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi ?

Harry : Quoi ?

Draco : Disgrâce ! Enculé !

Harry : Hein ?

Draco : Horreur, désespoir !

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui...

Draco : Ma bite ! Que penses-tu de ma bite ?

Harry : Heu, pardon ?

(…)

Harry : Quoi, tu m'aimes encore ? Je comprends rien !

Draco : Jamais ! Ta gueule !

(…)

Harry : Mais je... j'oserai pas penser à ta... Même si... Enfin, laisse...

(…)

Harry : Oh, si tu insistes. Elle est vraiment... très jolie. T'es content, je peux partir maintenant ? Et remets ce boxer, brodel !

Draco : Victoire !

Le blond, heureux, avait retesté le miroir sur le champ, sous le regard hébété de Harry. Et quelle joie ! Alors que ses appendices étaient au repos, le reflet montrait un magnifique phallus érigé vers le ciel accompagné de ses deux testicules à la rotondité parfaite ! Même le nuage de poils blonds aurait pu être l'œuvre d'un illustre peintre de la Renaissance.

Potter fantasmait sur ses bijoux de famille et Draco en était bien aise. Le miroir ne pouvait pas mentir.

Depuis ce jour-là, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient accepté leur destin : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Bref, les jumeaux leur avaient apportés la lumière et le couple leur en était éternellement reconnaissant.

- Nous sommes des apôtres, dit George, ému par sa propre personne.

* * *

- Mais, Xenophilius, pourquoi est-ce que...

- Chut, fit celui-ci, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

Hagrid, McGonagall et lui entrèrent, tant bien que mal, dans l'étroite Boutique du Samedi. Apparemment, l'objectif de Xenophilius était de passer inaperçu et c'était pour cela qu'il avait opéré à un relooking intégral de sa personne, abandonnant ses babioles trop voyantes.

Mais c'était sans compter les mensurations hors-norme de Hagrid, l'air paumé mais réprobateur de la Directrice de Poudlard et le propre visage du journaliste qui reflétait un évident désordre mental.

Il ne fallait pas non plus compter sur la discrétion de sa fille, qui interrompit son interview des jumeaux pour le saluer :

- Ho, Papa ! J'ai trouvé un sujet d'article pour l'édition de demain ! Toi aussi ?

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil étonné au garde-chasse et à la Directrice de Poudlard. Que faisaient-ils là ?

- Nous... nous devions discuter d'un problème avec Xenophilius quand il nous a conduits, sans explication... ici, expliqua McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.

On aurait dit qu'elle n'osait pas regarder autour d'elle. Bien sûr, elle savait où elle se trouvait. Le fait que les gérants de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux tiennent un autre commerce avait fini par se faire savoir. D'ailleurs, bien que la majorité d'eux soient mineurs, il semblerait que de nombreux élèves de l'école aient réussi à mettre la main sur leurs produits. Comme si les jumeaux avaient créé une exception à la limite d'âge _exprès_ pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Bien sûr, c'était hautement improbable, quand on connaissait un peu les deux hommes... N'est-ce pas ?

L'an dernier, Rusard et Miss Teigne avaient confisqué plus de trente Chouettes vibrantes et un nombre incalculable de Pénis en réglisse.

Souvent, les jumeaux étaient rattrapés par leur amour de l'humour. Résultat : leur sexshop vendait de nombreux produits aux atours adorablement vulgaires, mais qui n'avaient aucune utilité génitalement parlant.

Le parapluie « Ça mouille, ça mouille » dont le manche avait la forme, la texture et la couleur d'un pénis d'âge mûr, et qui ne s'ouvrait que si on le masturbait avec adresse, en était la preuve ultime.

- Madame ! saluèrent les jumeaux, en chœur.

- Auriez-vous succombé à la tentation... ? demanda Fred, avec un regard éloquent vers Hagrid, qui devint subitement marron de confusion.

- Fred ! George ! s'indigna-t-elle. Comment... Oh, et puis, que faisons-nous là, Xenophilius ?

Le journaliste, dépité d'avoir été démasqué si vite, se lança alors dans une très longue explication, qu'on pouvait résumer en une phrase : Madame, Hagrid, que pensez-vous du magasin de vos anciens élèves ? Est-ce l'idée que vous vous faisiez de la réussite ? Les imaginiez-vous tenir ce commerce ? Les prendriez-vous pour exemple ? Avez-vous envisagé de faire faire des stages aux étudiants ici, ou de faire intervenir les Weasley au château ? Madame, Hagrid, êtes-vous sexuellement actifs ?

* * *

- Chérie, et ça, ça te plaît ?

Miss Teigne, qui écoutait McGonagall balbutier deux-trois mots puis céder la parole à Hagrid, qui ne s'en sortait pas spécialement mieux, retourna immédiatement aux côtés de son maître. Il lui montrait une sorte d'uniforme militaire, dans les tons violets, pour chat. C'était abominablement affreux, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

D'un miaulement grinçant, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à la caisse et de se barrer pour retrouver leur bureau humide, et les chaînes astiquées avec soin. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe d'elle avec passion, dans les ténèbres des sous-sols.

- Monsieur Argus Rusard ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? chantonna soudain Luna, comme si elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout-à-fait faux. Après tout, Luna était perchée. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle l'avait suivi jusque-là, pour écrire sur lui.

C'était même très probable. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la boutique, elle ne lui avait accordé aucune attention.

- Je ne vous connais pas, jeune fille. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

- Moi, je vous connais très bien. Je sais en tout cas qu'en 1998, quand j'ai quitté l'école, il y avait 524 objets interdits dans le château. Aujourd'hui, si on compte tous les produits Weasley, et ces messieurs ont quand même deux magasins, je dirais qu'il y en a au moins 817.

- 819, précisa le concierge, les yeux brillants.

Pendant deux secondes oppressantes, il observa Luna, admiratif.

- Je vous reconnais, vous. Vous laissiez toujours traîner vos chaussures dans les couloirs... Si j'avais su que vous connaissiez la Liste par cœur, peut-être... peut-être que je ne vous aurais pas punie si sévèrement... Aïe !

Miss Teigne, jalouse, venait de planter ses petits crocs dans sa jambe maigre.

- Bon, et bien, nous y allons, grommela-t-il, après avoir fourré cinq gallions dans la main de Verity, qui avait un air apeuré.

Un dernier regard en arrière, et Argus Rusard disparut dans la foule, avant même que la porte n'ait eu le temps de se refermer.

* * *

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on disait à propos de Marcus et d'Olivier ?

- A propos de qui ? demanda George, paumé.

- Mais on en parlait il y a une minute ! Le couple qui s'est mis ensemble grâce à vous !

Luna regardait les deux rouquins avec ses yeux exorbités, tandis qu'ils riaient de stupeur, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Ça ressemblait à une aspiration étouffée, comme s'ils n'avaient plus de souffle.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux Lovegood, suivis de deux professeurs de Poudlard soulagés, sortirent de la Boutique du Samedi.

Xenophilius avait finalement acheté une théière qui chauffait uniquement si la personne qui l'utilisait était au bord de l'orgasme. Un bon moyen de réduire sa consommation de théine, étant donné que l'objet était, en pratique, quasiment inutilisable.

Les jumeaux avaient donné quelques échantillons à McGonagall et à Hagrid, dans le seul but d'observer leurs réactions. Ils n'y manquèrent pas.

Hagrid laissa tomber les boîtes métalliques par terre, se pencha pour les ramasser en mordant dans sa barbe épaisse, tellement il était gêné et les fourra dans sa poche avec tellement d'empressement qu'elles s'ouvrirent toutes au passage, répandant différents liquides odorants sur sa veste en poils de taupe.

McGonagall, l'air faussement digne, s'empara maladroitement des fioles, mais ses mains fines tremblaient comme s'il s'agissait de potions mortelles. Ses yeux affolés observaient les passants, en dehors de la boutique, espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnue.

Le lendemain, dimanche, les élèves de Poudlard abonnés au Chicaneur, et ils l'étaient presque tous, reçurent un journal dont la Une était peu commune.

* * *

**LE CHICANEUR DU DIMANCHE**

**DIMANCHE 29 OCTOBRE 2006**

_**- Halloween, c'est bien. Le sexe, c'est mieux - **_

_Alors que 87% de la communauté magique se prépare à fêter Halloween comme il se doit, les 13% restants sont bien trop occupés à faire l'amour. Si ces chiffres ne sont pas tout-à-fait exacts, ils ont au moins l'avantage d'être éloquents : perdue dans la masse consommatrice, une minorité d'illuminés s'évertue de profiter des plaisirs, pour l'instant gratuits, de la chair._

_Vos rédacteurs du Chicaneur sont toujours à l'affût, dans l'attente impatiente d'une nouvelle digne de ce nom. Nos chers lecteurs comprendront donc sans mal qu'un événement annuel comme le 31 octobre ne les intéresse absolument pas. Qu'y a-t-il à dire d'une fête qui revient chaque année, avec une constance presque effarante ? N'ayons pas peur de le dire : rien._

_Aussi, ont-ils préféré, comme à leur habitude, parler de ce que les autres journaux ne parlent pas. D'une tendance secondaire, d'une poussée lente, progressive, qui pourrait presque passer inaperçue si le Chicaneur n'avait pas des yeux et des oreilles à chaque coin de Londres._

_Le Chicaneur s'efforce chaque jour de vous instruire, vous, lecteurs et nous pas de vous abrutir de propagande et de publicités mensongères._

_xXx_

_Commençons par les faits._

_En 1997, Fred et George Weasley ouvrent Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, au 93, Chemin de Traverse. Le magasin rencontre rapidement un franc succès, plébiscité par les enfants comme par les quelques parents dont les cœurs ont gardé une facétie juvénile._

_En 2000, âgés alors de 22 ans, ils créent une gamme 17 ans et plus, Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons. Comme le précise leur banderole, le sexshop magique n'est ouvert que le Samedi, mais est disponible 24H/24 par Hibou._

_En 2006, ils fêtent leur sixième anniversaire avec succès._

_Vous êtes certainement passé devant ce magasin insolite, qui propose notamment des préservatifs en cuir de dragon, « Attention, chaud devant » (un gallion et dix mornille le lot de trois) ou de très prisées boîtes collector de poils pubiens* égarés, au fil du temps, par des célébrités (prix sur demande)._

_Si vous êtes un petit cochon, il y a de grandes chances qui vous en ayez aussi poussé la porte. Dans ce cas, peut-être y avez-vous même acheté un Kit Cunilaire « tu vas passer à la casserole » (trois gallions et une mornille) ou encore une Baguette de Maestro « Le maître va soumettre » (cinq gallions + déclaration sur l'honneur de ne pas utiliser ce produit à mauvais escient)._

_xXx_

_Dans la foulée, voici des réactions, sur le vif, de quelques passants._

« Polissonn... quoi ? Moi, un saikschoppe ? Jamais ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »_ Vieille sorcière à double-menton tremblotant et à l'air indigné._

« Ouais, j'y ai acheté pas mal de produits, ya quelques temps... Mon ex avait un gros appétit sexuel, on voulait tout le temps tester plein de trucs... Malheureusement, mon copain actuel est plutôt du genre pruderie et missionnaire. Alors je m'amuse toute seule dans mon coin, comme ça, pas de frustration. »_ Jeune fille décomplexée et sans acné, un mètre soixante._

« J'adore. Verity et les jumeaux sont des amouuuurs. Ils ont su me créer un compagnon de substitution, qui s'avère bien plus intéressant qu'un sorcier en chair et en os ! Et lui, il me fait crier ! »_ Josianne, 44 ans, à l'aise avec son corps, bonnet 100E._

« J'ai jamais trop osé entrer... Ce genre d'endroit m'attire... mais en même temps, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose d'effrayant... Comme franchir un cap, je dirais... Non, comme abolir certaines règles de conduite sociale... Une sorte de tabou inscrit dans nos êtres, un tabou ancestrale... Vous ne pensez pas ? »_ Jeune homme fumant la pipe, légèrement bobo sur les bords._

« Moi, je ne commande que par Hibou. J'ai trop peur que mes amis ou quoi soient au courant de mes... délires ! Ils me prendraient pour un(e) fou(lle) ! Et puis, ce genre de choses ne regarde que moi »_ Anonyme souhaitant rester anonyme, sexe inconnu, visage inconnu, voix nasillarde._

« La boutique de Fred et George ? Sûr que je connais. C'est des potes de Poudlard, donc je viens souvent les saluer ! En plus, c'est un peu moi qui les ai poussés à ouvrir cette gamme, quand ils étaient encore dans l'incertitude... enfin, une incertitude qui a du durer deux ou trois heures, hein ! »_ Lee Jordan, ami des jumeaux, ancien commentateur des matches de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard (1989-1998), chic type._

_xXx_

_Mais pourquoi écrire sur les Weasley, aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils ont ouvert il y a plusieurs années ?_

_Tout simplement parce que les rédacteurs du Chicaneur ont senti que c'était le jour pour._

_Il y a eu plusieurs signes. Comme nous sommes honnêtes, au Chicaneur, nous les partageons avec vous._

_Déjà, la frénésie qui agitait la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce samedi 28 octobre 2006, était proche du désir érotique. Ça fourmillait, ça grouillait, et parfois ça grognait._

_Et puis, il y a eu cet homme, dont nous tairons le nom, mais qui est concierge à Poudlard. D'un pas rapide et dansant, aux côtés de son fidèle félin de sexe féminin, dont nous tairons aussi le nom, il est entré à la Boutique du Samedi._

_Enfin, notre rédacteur en chef devait interviewer la Directrice et le garde-chasse de Poudlard ce jour-là. C'était donc é-vi-dent que nous devions parler du sexshop Weasley. Si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il y a d'évident dans ce fait, nous vous invitons à vous abonner à un autre journal que celui-ci._

_xXx_

_Ci-après, des citations de la discussion que nous avons eue tous ensemble :_

« Nous sommes des apôtres »_ George Weasley_

« Les chats aussi ont besoin d'une intimité provocatrice. Surtout ma chatte. Elle est du genre... coquine, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? »_ Celui-dont-nous-taisons-le-nom_

« La dernière fois que j'ai tenu quelque chose comme ceci entre les mains, je devais avoir vingt ans... »_ Madame la Directrice de Poudlard_

« Ho, moi, vous savez je... je suis bien bâti donc jamais mon... enfin, je prends beaucoup de place... »_ Monsieur le Garde-chasse de Poudlard, à propos des dimensions exceptionnelles de ses parties intimes_

_xXx_

_Nous espérons que vous avez pu admirer notre capacité à écrire un article de taille moyenne sans aucune structure, fil conducteur ni réel propos. Profitez-donc, chers lecteurs, de ce dimanche pour méditer sur l'écriture journalistique, soit l'art de savoir parler longtemps sans pour autant dire grand chose._

_Nous conclurons cet article par une citation mémorable qui restera sûrement gravée dans vos mémoires :_

« La vie est un long fleuve de fluides corporel. »

_*Poils pubiens expertisés par un expert, bien entendu : Circé, sorcière insulaire et connue des Moldus ; Hengist de Woodcroft, roi-sorcier de Bretagne ; Bran le Sanguinaire, géant concubinant avec un haricot magique._

___(pour lire l'interview complète des jumeaux Weasley rendez-vous en p.3)_

* * *

**FIN**

**Voilà voilà !** Alors, là, normalement, c'est tout pour cette fic ! Comme je l'ai dit tout en haut, ça a été plutôt agréable de l'écrire, mais aussi fastidieux ;_; j'ai essayé d'exploiter d'autres personnages, de les présenter sous un autre angle... C'était aussi super coul d'élargir un peu « mon champ d'écriture HP » si on peut dire ça comme ça. Genre MISS TEIGNE quoi. Le prochain, ce sera Trevor, haha.

Bon, je vous cache pas que ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir finie pour pouvoir me consacrer à la suite de ma fic principale hihi

En tout cas, j'ai quand même passé pas mal de temps à peaufiner les chapitres pour arriver à ce que j'm'imaginais. Donc j'espère sincèrement que vous vous êtes un peu diverties. :)

En attendant, je vous donne plein d'amour !

**(et si vous êtes très mignonnes, vous pouvez laisser un petit message, ce serait adorable)**

Ha oui, non en fait : je vais établir une liste de tous les produits de Polissonneries pour Sorciers Polissons (oui, je suis perfectionniste). Je la posterai peut-être, si ça vous intéresse ;o


End file.
